My Family
by LovelyClair
Summary: Sequal to My Daddy: Claire Black goes into fouth year with high hopes, but finds it hard to be happy when all she cares about is on the line...bigger summary in side
1. A New Family

So here it is the Next Intallment Called My Family...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Larger Summary: Claire Black started Hogwarts off in her third year, she had only her mother and after the third year her mother died so Regulus would always be protected. In the end Claire went back to Godric's Hollow with Remus Lupin a were-wolf, and is now helping him take care of her brother. In this second story we find Claire in a situation that some might find a bit interesting a house full of...wel members of the opposite sex. She lives with Remus Lupin, her father the Dog, a Stanger soon to be revieled and her brother Regulus. Her fourth year at Hogwarts is also about to get even more hectic, love and friendships will be tested. Most importantly Claire learns just how much she needs her weird family. So I hope all who read this will enjoy!

LovelyClair

* * *

Living a new life with a new family took some getting use to for Claire Black, her own father being on the run, and Remus taking care of her and her new brother was a nice experience. Yet she missed her mother and went to see her as often as she could in the local grave yard, Claire wished every day that her mother was still alive, but she sacrificed her life so that no harm could ever come to Regulus, which made Claire love her baby brother more. Claire was out in the back yard with Regulus who was lying on his tummy now a month old he always looked around with silent curiosity. Mrs. Weasley had made a habit of coming over to check on things and it gave Claire the chance to see Ron who came bearing news one day with Mr. Weasley…

"So Remus if she can Molly will be more than happy to help you with Regulus, how dose that sound." Arthur asked him as Ron made his way out side.

"Hey Claire!" Ron said.

"Oh Ron hello!" Claire said picking up Regulus and hugging Ron.

"Wow he sure is growing." Ron said tickling Regulus.

"What brings your father here?" Claire asked him.

Ron grinned slyly and flopped onto the blanket on the ground. "Oh Quidditch."

"Quidditch your farther came all this way for Quidditch?" Claire said.

"Wasn't that long we traveled by floo powder, he has a surprise for us all nabbed eleven…which is a big deal so be ready for this… eleven tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, Bulgaria vs. Ireland!" Ron said jumping up.

"Oh Ron really!" Claire said hugging him again. They took Regulus inside and Ron and Mr. Weasley bid them all farewell.

"So…" Claire said wide eyed.

"Well you deserve a break Claire you've been nonstop around here, Regulus and I will be fine for a few days." He said with a smile.

"Oh thank you so much Remus." Claire said hugging him.

Remus was at first hesitant it was the first time any one had showed him any care or emotion other than disgust. Claire was his young savoir and he was thankful Helga and Dumbledore trusted him to raise them. "Now let's eat shall we…"

Claire sat up in her room alone that night, Regulus had been put to bed, Lupin sat down stairs, and she picked up a quill to write a letter to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_How has your summer been so far, I heard that we will be going to the world cup!_

_I really hope you can be there I miss you tons! Regulus is well but Mrs. Weasley says we'll be leaving of Hogwarts right after the Quidditch match…_

_If you're wondering Cedric and I are still together, Hermione made it clear that it is important that I focus on school too. But Harry I'm going to do, it this year I am going to try out for Quidditch, dad bought me a broom, or I picked it out and he paid for it it's new to the Nimbus Series 2002 suppose to be pretty good, I think that your Nimbus 2000 was good and all the Slytherin's have 2001's so I shouldn't be too bad. Harry I hope all is well for you and take care._

_You're Friend _

_Claire Black ._

Claire folded up the letter and went to Vulcan's perch, "Hey you can you take this to Harry for me, I know you just went there but I wanted to see how he's doing."

Vulcan on the other hand was eager to deliver a letter, he jutted out his foot but at that moment Hedwig flew through the window as Vulcan flew off.

"Oh dear…Hedwig?" The bird flew right passed her onto the shoulder of a familiar face.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Claire said running to Sirius who was standing at her door, she hugged him then looked at him he was very messy looking. "Would you like to wash up you must be longing for a bath, and a shave?"

"Claire you're just like your mother always wanting to take care of me, and every one for that matter." He said, "Yes and perhaps some new clothes, I know your mother kept a few of my things handy."

"Alright, dose Remus know you're here?" Claire asked him.

"He let me in he's just closed all the curtains so the, neighbors don't see me." He said.

Claire ran up to the attic and found a box marked Sirius and shuffled through it pulling out the things he'll need. She came back down stairs and handed him the clothes, "Dad how long will you stay this time?" Claire asked him it had been the third time he was there this summer, Mrs. Weasley came over one time he was there and he had to be a dog most of the few days he spent there with them.

"I'll stay the week spend time with you, till school starts, how dose that sound?" He asked accepting the clothes.

"I won't be here all week I'm going to the Quidditch World Cup this Friday." Claire told him.

"You'll be gone the whole weekend I take it, well I'll come see you off to School with Regulus and Remus I can risk it." Sirius said when he saw her protest.

"Alright now go get cleaned up, and I'll go heat up some food…er well I'll ask Remus since I can't do magic outside school." Claire said running down the stairs.

"I take it you saw your father, we chatted for a bit before he went up stairs." Remus said.

"Yeah he just got here and he's got a letter, Hedwig just flew in." Claire said.

"Those poor owls, by which I mean Hedwig and Vulcan, they have been flying back and forth all summer…I suppose Harry needs more food huh?" Remus asked.

"I don't think so he hasn't asked but he may come here first before we go to The Burrow, I should think he'll want to say hi to my dad and you." Claire said.

"Speaking of food, let's get something for your father to eat, and those scraps can go out to Buckbeak in the shed." Remus said.

Claire smiled at him then went over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "I love how you take care of us all, you are kinder than you know…" Claire said taking the bucket out to the shed.

Remus looked out at her walking she came closer to him then most people dared, she even learned the potion to make himself safe so that he could just hide away for a week. So many were helping them, Mrs. Weasley agreed to stay when Claire went back to school. It would be a full moon and he knew that Dumbledore made a lot of people angry leaving him a second guardian to Claire and Regulus, but like Claire; Dumbledore trusted him. But he feared that this happiness would be stripped from him at any moment, and he would find himself very alone once more.

The following day, her father sent Hedwig out a window early in the morning. He was now in his dog from curled up by the fire, they would all be going to Diagon Ally to do shopping for Hogwarts and Claire was eager to find a decent broom care kit.

"Dad I don't think you should come we're traveling by floo and that would be hard for you…" Claire said.

Sirius slumped back onto the rug, she was right you needed to speak to travel by floo and he could not do that, and he didn't want to risk and one seeing him in his human form.

"Remus are you ready to go?" Claire asked.

"Yes, yes I just had to find a hat for Regulus, sorry old chap we'll be back later Sirius." Remus said to him.

Claire sprinkled the fire and stepped in, "DIAGON ALLY!" she said clearly knowing now that speaking clearly was important.

She came out of the fireplace at the leaky cauldron soot al over; she saw the familiar large figure of Hagrid at the bar.

"Hi Hagrid how are you?" Claire asked.

Hagrid turned around rosy cheeked and smiling, Claire could tell he had a bit to drink but it was still fun talking to Hagrid none the less.

"Oh Claire how are you doin' bin busy this summer I have, yep got big plans for the class to, what with the big event goin' on at Hogwarts I trus it will be a very busy year…oops! Spilled a bit down me front, but as I was sayin…ah Remus jus telling Claire hear about Care of Magical Creatures, spos there is also the other thing you know." Hagrid eyed Remus.

"Well Hagrid, Claire will find out soon enough what's going on once she's back in school, see you Hagrid!" Remus said as they walked away.

"But I wanted to find out what's going on…you know don't you, c'mon Remus tell me!" Claire said as they passed through the arc way of Diagon Ally.

"No and isn't that Cedric up there…" Remus said, "Here is your list I'm sure he'll want to see you."

Claire gave him a stern look, and then turned to see Cedric and his mother walking up.

"Hi there!" He said as Claire ran and hugged him she had missed him since the saw one and other a week ago.

"Hello to you too, I have missed you so much." Claire said smiling up at him.

Cedric kissed her then the two of them walked to the Gringotts bank with Cedric's mother, who Claire greeted, but his mother gave her the oddest look.

"Ignore her, surprisingly enough she believes the report Rita Skeeter wrote, about how irresponsible it was for Dumbledore to leave his grandchildren with a were-wolf, I suppose she's checking to see if you're still a normal child, I mean she met Mr. Lupin at that Christmas dinner last year." Cedric whispered in her ear.

Claire frowned there had been a very rude report about her guardian, she and Remus agreed that it would be best not to give Skeeter the pleasure by reading it.

"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup?" Claire asked

"Of course my father got tickets for us." He said

"Mr. Weasley invited me to come along with them." Claire said.

"Hey that's great maybe we'll see each other." Cedric said.

"I hope so, I'll be staying with the Weasley's the day before so I'm shopping today for my Hogwarts stuff, got to love fourth year." Claire said.

"I remember fourth year it was a great one, I was before I had to do all those O.W.L's" He said.

"Oh that's right your sixteen soon, I'll have to find you a present." Claire told him as she took his hand.

They were in Flourish and Blotts as Claire reached to pick up a Book of Spells grade four, her cousin Kara Lestrange pushed her aside and grabbed grade five.

"Goodness I thought that was you, what are here with your were-wolf?" Kara said snidely.

Hera walked up with the Lestranges grandmother she looked down at Claire and walked over. She was a tall skinny woman who wore a high collar dress, her hair was gray and pulled back in a bun she carried a walking stick and looked richer that any one Claire knew.

"So you must be Sirius Black's chit, I hear you're a Slytherin, Bellatrix whom I think you greatly resemble was a Slytherin, yet those eyes are clearly the eyes of that mindless fool Dumbledore." Madam Lestrange said looking over her hooked nose at her. "Your not mindless are you Miss Black?"

"On the contrary grandmother she is the most mindless Black next to Aunt Andromeda, and Sirius…" Hera started.

"Did I ask you to speak you mindless twit, tell me are you familiar with your family history, a lot of beautiful girls come from the Black's, are betrothed yet I could talk with Lucius you are about Draco's age…" She said.

"Excuse me Madam Lestrange, but Draco Malfoy is the last person on this earth I would ever lower myself to marry, you must think I am crazy." Claire said. The whole store fell silent.

Madam Lestrange looked down her hooked nose at Claire, "The Malfoy's are a most noble and pure wizarding family, as is yours I should expect you to have more respect." She said.

"Yeah Black is that any way to talk to me, Madam Lestrange your wasting your time with this one, she's a mudblood lover and hangs with a Weasley and that Harry Potter…" Draco said coming up to them. Behind Draco came his father and his mother Narcissa.

"Now, now Draco, at least her little boyfriend is a pure-blood wizard the who Black family isn't going to the dogs." He said

Claire knew he meant Remus when he said dogs, she wanted to throw her book at Lucius Malfoy for that comment. She felt Cedric put a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down.

"Hey I found the book I'll need for my NEWT's this year, lets go pay." Cedric said ignoring the Malfoy's and the Lestranges.

"Good I really want to leave this place." Claire said as she shot a glare at Draco as they walked away.

The rest of the day was spent looking at shops and walking around hand in hand, many people they met were friends of Cedric's and even they mentioned something big was going to happen at Hogwarts this year. Claire was eager to know what this thing was and made a mental note to ask Mr. Weasley. Before she left Cedric to meet Remus she stopped at a flower shop to buy roses for her mother and then Claire kissed Cedric good bye then continued up the road.

"Miss. Black…" said a cool drowning voice. Claire turned and to her surprise Severus Snape was there, "I should tell you that there won't be Quidditch this year, and that you are being considered for the team next year, your grandfather whom I owe a great deal to has in formed me that you are a skilled Chaser having not played before."

"T-thank you Professor…" But Snape had ducked into a nearby store, Claire thought it was rather odd that he would come up to her.

She saw Remus holding Regulus on his lap as he stared down at the Daily Prophet, his face was focused on the print, his eyes darted across the page and his handsome face was stern and focused. Claire shook her head why was she looking at Remus and thinking that…he's her fathers age, but still good looking.

They returned and Claire quickly threw her parcels upstairs, "Dad would you like to come with me to the grave yard Claire asked putting on a pair of sandals and picking up the bouquet of roses.

The large black dog bounded for the door, Claire shook her head and went to the grave yard.

When the got there it was empty, she could hear the sounds of the grasshoppers in the tall dry grass, as she walked she passed the Potters grave which was littered with tons of flowers, trinkets, and letters. Claire went straight to her mother she would pay her respects to the potters on her way out. Her mothers grave was always covered in flowers many were from people who knew Dumbledore, Claire always looked around for her grandmothers grave but the only other Dumbledore's were her great-grandmother Kendra and great-aunt Ariana.

As she said there one hand on he fathers back and the other carelessly picking grass, there was a sudden loud crack and a man screaming, she had never hear some one scream so loud she ran over to where he landed with her father in tow then he ran ahead and she saw the man on top of the Potters grave he was shivering despite the heat, she watched him hold the top of his head, he was crying an mumbling.

Her father in his dog form jumped up and down in a crazy manner barking madly, Claire tried to hush him. "Sir…are you okay?" She said as she reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.

The man let out a yell and hit her hand away he looked at her and Claire was shocked. The mans eyes shifted from her to her father… "Sirius…" He said Claire looked at her farther still in his dog form… "What how can he know that's my father…." Claire thought looking back at the man.

* * *

Next Chapter may take a while I'm going away for the weekend and so sunday will probly be the next time I post.

To those from the first installment I want to personally thank you...

**Jane**

**Fictionbot**

**EmberRiddle**

**Karen**

**Linda**

**Leopardstar**

**cryingblacktears**

**Tappy**

**Lady K. Malfoy**

**Monkey Hunter 7.3**


	2. A Growing Family

Chapter Two!!! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Claire looked at the man he resembled some one she knew and then it hit her, "Oh my god you are James Potter…" Claire said to him. The man's gaze moved back to her.

"At least now I know who you are, Claire what are you and your father doing here?" James asked.

"Visiting my mother…you knew her too, she died in June." Claire said.

She stood up and held out her hand to him, James accepted it and she helped him up.

"Helga is dead…Sirius I am sorry my old friend." James said. His gaze turned from them to the grave he looked at Lily's grave than continued to look around… "Harry?" he said turning to her father.

"Harry is alive sir…he's living with the Dursley's." Claire told him.

"He's living with them?" James said sounding out raged.

"Yes…my grand father took him there when you and Lily were attacked by Voldemort." Claire said to him "Speaking of Voldemort I thought he killed you?"

"He didn't kill me as you can see Claire, rather he sent me to this cold dark place where I could do nothing, see nothing, and say nothing to any one for fourteen years…" James said.

"That must have been terrible; I'm so sorry Mr. Potter." Claire said

"Now I just want to find my son and bring him home… wait I don't even have that for him." James said.

"Mr. Potter…" Claire started

"Please call me James." He said

"James, there is more than enough room at our home for you, please Harry would have come lived with us any way if my mother was alive and my father was not on the run from the ministry." Claire said.

Sirius let out a bark and James looked down at him, "You agree huh, well if your father here is hiding from the ministry and your mother passed away, who is taking care of you?" James said in a father-like tone.

"Remus of course my grandfather figured that he would be a suitable care taker for my brother and me." Claire said.

"You have a brother now? Sirius I always knew nothing could keep you and Helga apart." He said humorously to him as he bent own and pat Sirius on the head.

"Claire show me where Harry is I want to see him." James said.

"Well have to apparate do you have a wand?" Claire asked.

"It's what I used to get here, I managed to bark Voldemort's spell after so many years trying, and finally today I could lift my wand arm and that was that I apparated here." James said.

Sirius barked madly Claire knew what he wanted and she wasn't so sure he should come. "Dad go back home and tell Remus what happened okay, tell him I'll be back as soon as we get Harry." Claire said to him, he gave her the same look as last time when they all went to Diagon Ally.

"Sirius we'll see you later when we get Harry," James started "us old marauders have a lot to catch up on old friend."

Claire felt James' arm come around her shoulders and then CRACK! There was an odd sensation going through her and then smack she hit the pavement and James was still up right. A young boy was watering his lawn near by but had not seen them because he was wearing head phones.

"Suppose I have to be more careful muggles are out and about." James said helping Claire up.

She brushed the rocks off her knee and looked around at the identical houses. "We need to find number four Private Drive." Claire said looking around.

She saw the familiar street name of Magnolia Drive, "We're close hang on I'll ask this old lady." Claire said as she saw a woman hobble across the street.

"Mam excuse me can you tell us where Private Drive is?" Claire asked her.

The lady looked at her then looked at James who was wearing robes, Claire wished the woman would stop giving them that look. "Just the next street over…" She said walking away.

Claire and James walked in the rank heat it was blistering and Claire felt ad for James, but when she looked at him he didn't look hot at all he seemed fine.

When at last they reached Private Drive, Claire felt like she was on fire her top was almost soaked through and her sandals were causing her feet to get blistery and sore.

"Ah ha number four Private Drive here we are…James?" she looked back at him he lingered at the top of the street.

"He's there isn't he, my boy I haven't seen him in fourteen years Claire, what if he doesn't want to see me, tells me to go away." James said.

"You obviously don't know Harry do you, James he wishes every day that you and Lily had not died, the Dursley's are terrible to him." Claire said she went over and took James hand and he suddenly felt a familiarity to her hand that brought him back to a time like this…

Helga sat beside James on the dry summer grass sipping pumpkin juice with him, his mother had given them work to do and now they were relaxing after the de-nomeing of the garden.

"I got a letter from Lily yesterday," he said to her suddenly. "She wanted to know how I am."

"What did you tell her?" Helga asked her blue eyes twinkling at him.

"I said that I was fine…" James said.

"James you do like Lily don't you?" Helga asked shocked by his response.

"Yeah but there is some one else I like more…" He said looking at her.

Helga bit her lip, "James you know where things stand between you and me, I love Sirius and you know it, you are just my best friend…James before you say any thing…" Helga said taking his hand. "You have to understand that were things different I may have feelings for you in that way but I don't, I know who my mind, my soul, and my hear love, and I am sorry but nothing can change that."

"I see…look Helga I understand, I just don't know about Lily…do you really think I could be happy with her?" he asked.

"James I know you can be happy with her, as I'll be happy with Sirius, who knows maybe in another life we can be together, but now we know this life is not it." Helga told him.

"Maybe your right, I'll have to go write to Lily now, properly…" James said standing up.

"Take care James, I'll be challenging you to Quidditch tomorrow…" Helga said taking his hand shaking it. "Beat you tomorrow!"

"Hey Helga, you're a Chaser I'm a Seeker remember!" James called after.

"Yeah but I won Ravenclaw the very last match against you Gryffindor's on the very last match remember those 16 points I scored on the hoops, any way James see ya!"  
Helga yelled as she went in side…

"James are you listening to me you have to go see him… NOW!" Claire shouted at him.

"Alright, alright I'm going okay, gees Claire so pushy just like your father." James mumbled as they walked to the door.

Claire reached up and knocked on the door, she only hoped Harry was home.

Harry sat up stairs he heard the door and figured that uncle Vernon was on his way there, because no one had yelled for him to get it. He stared around the empty room aside from Hedwig who was sleeping in her cage. Harry's Firebolt rested on a wall and his room reflected the people and place he missed most; Hogwarts.

At that moment Uncle Vernon came in purple faced and pointed him to the door. "For 14 years, he owes us a ton of money that good for nothing…"

Harry side glanced at uncle Vernon and wondered what he was getting mad about. He then saw the back of Claire's head in the sitting room and Aunt Petunia was clutching Dudley's fat arm.

"Claire?" Harry said then he looked to the other person he had not seen at first then stopped abruptly at the entrance to the living room staring into the eyes of the man before him.

"Harry I hope you don't mind I insisted that we come to see you an well take you back to Godric's Hollow with us, that is your father and I." Claire said she saw the shocked look on Harry's face and then wondered if he thought she was playing a cruel joke on him.

"It can't be can it…father is that really you?" Harry asked.

"I've been under a spell cast by Voldemort I was only just recently able to break it." James told him "But I assure you Harry this time no dreams, it reality and if you wish to come with us…"

"It's not his choice…you Mr. Potter are alive and you can take your crazy son with you!" Vernon roared.

"Well there you have it, I'll get my things." Harry said.

"I'll come with you Harry…" Claire said as she followed him up the stairs.

Once Claire was up there she looked around and loved how his room was it reminded her of Hogwarts, at that moment Vulcan flew through the window her looked at Claire and ruffled his feathers.

"Oh Vulcan I'm sorry, this was an unexpected visit…" Claire said but she turned to se Harry kneeling at his bed he must be crying she went down next to him "Harry?"

"Claire I don't even know if it's really him…he is my father right?" Harry asked her.

"My father trusts that it's him, and I believe him…" Claire said.

"You know you are right, I just can't wait to get to know him, and hey can you help me with some stuff here?" Harry asked as they started to pack his room.

When they came down all of his things packed James wasn't in the house and the Dursley's all sat in front of the T.V.

"That man went outside to wait…" grunted Uncle Vernon.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, for allowing me to stay with you." Harry said trying to be polite.

Uncle Vernon just grunted and Aunt Petunia pursed her lips.

"err…Good bye I guess." Again Harry received no response.

Claire just pulled him along, "Harry lets just go c'mon."

Once out side they were greeted by James and Remus was there too.

"Remus? When did you get here?" Claire asked him.

"Just now I saw my old friend, and Sirius told me that James and Harry were coming to live with us." Remus said.

"Oh well I know I should have asked you…" Claire started

"Nonsense James and Harry are welcome to stay as long as they want, your Grandfather doesn't mind either." Remus said.

Claire turned to Harry, "Now you can really know what its like to be apart of a family Harry." She hugged him, James and Remus exchanged looks of humor.

When they got home Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen… "Oh Harry dear have you eaten?" She asked Harry and James.

"I could use some food; thanks Molly…say how's the old Order doing?" James asked looking at Remus.

"Disbanded for now James…" Remus said.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley where is the dog?" Claire asked.

"I put that smelly dog out in the yard where he belongs…" Mrs. Weasley said.

Suddenly the fire lit up green Ron, Fred, and George came tumbling out. Claire went out to the back door it was getting just too hectic what with herself and Mrs. Weasley the only women in the house.

"Hey dad so I see Mrs. Weasley kicked you out huh? Come on I'll sneak you up stairs." Claire said "Maybe you want to talk to James?"

Sirius let out a loud bark that rattled the windows of the house. Claire led him in side where he bounded James, and Harry and avoiding Mrs. Weasley.

Claire smiled as every one talked and welcomed Harry and James into the home. Claire went up and sat on the stairs and watched everyone she heard Regulus upstairs and decided to go see him.

"Hey there little guy…" Claire said picking him up. "I bet you wish mum was here huh?"

"I bet you wish she was here too Claire." Sirius said coming up to the crib where she was holding Regulus who looked at Sirius wide eyed.

"Look dad he knows who you are!" Claire laughed.

"I suppose he dose, do you little man." Sirius said as Regulus wriggled in Claire's arms.

"Dad I do miss her…for the longest time it was just me and her, I never even knew you." Claire started, "To me you were just like a memory…but I knew mum missed you every day, but I know she tried to stop me from being magical."

"I respect your mother for trying to protect you, Voldemort was a dangerous man." Sirius said, "My cousin Bella is the prime example of what a Death Eater is, Claire you are at that age and in the right house where certain people may be tempted by the power of Voldemort, watch out for them all you are in a good and bad position."

"What is your cousin Andromeda like you know, Bellatrix's twin sister?" Claire asked.

"She's the only one in that family you can trust; Narcissa and Bella never trust them, although I wonder if Narcissa is all that bad…" Sirius said.

"Why is she not so bad?" Claire asked him.

"She never became a Death Eater." Sirius said "So I suppose she's not that bad."

Malfoy Manor…

"Lucius she should be here with us, we have to get her back…" Narcissa said.

"Look I'll not talk about it any more." Lucius said sipping brandy.

"Oh come on you can't look at Claire and see it she should be here, with us after all her father can't take care of her…and I want a daughter I always have!" She yelled at him.

"I told you there is just no way, Dumbledore is her guardian…" He started looking at his wife. "Why here any way what is so great about your cousin's child?"

"Because she needs a mother, look at how she is living now, I could care les about the boy, its Claire I want here…I want to adopt her." Narcissa said.

"Black will never agree to it he may just come out of hiding and kill us so we can't take her." Lucius said "But since you wish it I'll go to Fudge, but no more than Claire, the last thing I need is another baby." He scoffed to the upstairs where Draco was.

Draco sat alone in his room he looked down at a Photo Pansy had taken of him Claire was in the back round reading a letter and smiling, he loved it when she smiled. Draco shook his head what the hell was he thinking he's related to the broad. She's your third cousin mate I would call that distant, come on look how much more beautiful she is that that pug faced Pansy. He fought with his mind and tried to put Claire out of it. Quidditch would be happening in a few days and there he could for get all about Claire and her beautiful face and heart melting smile. "Goddamn…" Draco sighed as he set the photo down Pansy's face was miffed her picture obviously knew that he wasn't looking at her.

Godric's Hollow…

Claire sat out on the back porch the Celebrations roared on as Fred and George were showing of their latest tricks. The back door suddenly opened and Harry had come out. "Hi Harry…" Claire said as he sat down next to her.

"Claire how do you do it, you're just like your grandfather, able to make people happy and trust people." Harry said.

"Harry I am nothing like my grandfather, there is so much about me that dose not reflect him." Claire said.

"Well you don't seem like you want to fight people as much." Harry said humorously.

"Well I'm not around people who I want to beat the crap out of." Claire said.

Harry looked at her for a moment they both fell silent and Harry moved closer to her, Claire stood up and fell back into the bush behind her.

"Claire are you okay?" Harry asked as he held out his hand to her.

"Yeah, Harry I have a boyfriend why did you move closer to me." Claire asked him.

"I'm sorry…I just lost myself there for a moment." Harry said.

Claire looked at him then hugged him, "Harry you're my friend…

James listened to them at the door; it was just like when Helga told him they were nothing more than friends. "Harry don't let her tell you that, if you care about her tell her, don't let her be with any one else." James said quietly through his teeth.

Sirius was in his dog form looking up at James he then looked out at Claire hugging Harry. He knew right away James was thinking about the day Helga told him that she would not be with him. He knew that Lily was the only thing that stopped James from lashing out at Sirius for having Helga.

Claire let go of Harry and walked passed him to the house, Harry looked at her going in side and wished there was a way her could tell her how he felt…or did he really feel that way?

* * *

Thank you and Chapter three should be up this week some time when I get the chance to post it! 


	3. The Arms of a Man

Hey there every one I hope you're liking the story so far..um this one is a bit touchy so I hope you like it!

* * *

"So these are my thoughts on the day…Men equal T-R-O-U-B-L-E, my life is full of them. My father Sirius, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Harry Potter, my brother Regulus, and my ever so sexy boyfriend Cedric Sexy God Diggory…oh I get giggly when I think of him ha-ha, too bad he doesn't live here. Okay all funniness aside so some say life with all men in your living quarters is awesome but only one of them is dateable at my age, but Remus I always said was a good looking man. OH BOY!

Claire shut her diary her favorite song had just come on her stereo system it was one of the things she did for Claire before she died, bewitched some of her favorite muggle things so she could still use them. It was great because she could listen to any of her music and still practice her dance in the private dance studio in the attic. This was another thing her mother made for her, there were a lot of muggle things Claire still enjoyed and still did most of them when she could: singing, the harp, dance, and football.

She started to tap her foot to the beat then stood out of her chair and started to move to the beat…little did she know Claire forgot to shut her bedroom door.

"Nice moves." Her father said passing the door with a tooth brush in hand.

Claire turned crimson and hid behind her bed; suddenly there was a tapping at her window. Shutting the door quickly she opened it. "Hey you I was wondering when you'd come…try to be a little quiet, every one is on the prowl tonight." Claire said helping Cedric into the window.

He pulled her into a kiss and Claire welcomed it as they flopped on her bed. It had been a common thing for Cedric to show up at night they'd sit and talk for hours and then she'd shoo him home after one o'clock in the morning. "I missed you today you know." He said into her ear. Claire giggled and kissed him.

"I was actually just writing about you…yep I call you Cedric Sexy God Diggory." She said.

"Well then… Claire I could tell you…" He said has he tickled her Claire started to giggle furiously and then wished she hadn't…the door burst opened she quickly threw Cedric off of her and sat up looking at Remus.

Remus stared at her for a moment then looked to Cedric whose head poked above the side of the bed, James ran in wand drawn, along with Harry, and Her father.

"Hello! Every one get out and have you heard of knocking!" Claire yelled trying to draw the attention away from Cedric.

"You!" Sirius said accusingly to Cedric.

"I'm going! Bye Claire!" Cedric said climbing out the widow.

"I'll send Buckbeak after you next time I catch you here after dark Diggory!" Sirius yelled out the window.

"Dad!" Claire shouted.

"Claire a boy in your room at this time at night." Sirius said to her.

"Look Harry, Remus, and James are in here their guys! What are you going to send Buckbeak on every one?!" Claire retorted.

"That's not the same…" Sirius said.

"Out! I would like just a bit of privacy please!" Claire said becoming angrier.

Everyone backed out and Claire shut the door.

The Next day James had volunteered to take Harry and Claire to the Weasley's; she was in a better mood that day and had sent Vulcan to Cedric telling him where she was. Yet she knew Cedric couldn't sneak over one they would be leaving at the crack of dawn and two Mrs. Weasley was worse than her father in her case sons sneaking around in general.

Claire was at the point where she was happy to see Ginny when they arrived at the Weasley's Burrow. It was a home that Claire loved the moment she saw it. It was a tall mismatched home at it reflected the love and care that was in the Weasley family.

It was a Weasley Claire had never seen before that came out to greet them, she side glanced at Harry but he seemed to not recognize him either.

"Hi there you must be James Potter, Charlie Weasley nice to meet you." He said shaking his hand.

"You as well I heard from Ron that you were also a Gryffindor Seeker?" James said as they walked to the house.

"Yeah I knew very well that you were one of the best, along side Harry here of course." Charlie said they got in and were greeted by Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley.

"Ron take Harry upstairs Ginny you show Claire to your room, and then you can all come down for lunch.

Claire and Ginny went upstairs when the got to her room Ginny closed the door quickly. "Claire I have to ask you some thing." Ginny said.

"What is it?" Claire asked throwing her stuff on one of the cots.

"It's about Harry, you two are you know involved?" Ginny asked.

"No Ginny I thought you knew that I was dating Cedric Diggory?" Claire told her.

"Oh no I didn't I'm sorry…it's just well I like Harry you see." Ginny said blushing.

"You know Ginny I had a sneaky suspicion you did, and I think you should go for it Harry and you would be perfect." Claire told her honestly although she could not speak for Harry she had a thought that he was thinking about Cho Chang as far as girls went.

"What about George?" Ginny said suddenly to her.

"Pardon?" Claire said.

"I know if George ever found out I told you…he would be so mad but he still likes you, I found this letter he was going to send to you…but Fred talked him out of it said it would be weird." Ginny said Claire admired her she saw that she was trying to make her brother happy.

"Ginny you have to under stand I love Cedric, and George is just a good friend." Claire said

Ginny nodded, at that moment Hermione walked in with Crookshanks.

"I'll go help my mom; I have to ask her something…" Ginny Said.

When Ginny left Hermione turned to Claire, "What were you two talking about?"

"Oh Harry…it's as I suspected she likes him, oh did you meet James downstairs?" Claire asked her.

"I did he's a nice fellow it's a shame he's only seeing Harry now." Hermione said.

"I have to tell you some thing…" Claire started.

Meanwhile upstairs…

"Unbelievable…Harry their talking about you!" Ron hissed with his ear against an air duct.

"Ron we shouldn't listen to them…" But like Ron Harry's curiosity got the better of him…

"So we were talking the night his father returned and he tried to kiss me, I had to throw myself into the garden bed to avoid it." Claire said, Ron gaped at him.

"Forget about it…" Harry hissed at Ron.

"Well at least you stayed true to Cedric; you'd be walking around with guilt branded to your face." Hermione said.

"I know…but I mean I care about Harry, just not like that…what about Ron?" Claire asked.

"Well he's a hopeless in that department." They laughed.

When Harry and Ron moved away Ron look at Harry with a puzzled look on his face.

"What am I clueless at…I really want to know I'm going to ask…" Ron started.

"No Ron they'll know we were listening to them if you go down there." Harry said grabbing Ron's arm.

Back in Ginny's room…

"What is this?" Hermione asked as she pulled out Claire's ipod, "Oh I see, nice little speakers you got for it."

"Mum bewitched it for me." Claire said meekly.

"Oh…well I won't say any thing lets listen to something!" Hermione said.

"Okay!"

Claire turned her music on and the song happened to be on "Candy man by Christina Aguilera"

They stared dancing and laughing and Harry and Ron heard them as they approached the landing. The Son echoed in the hall and he could hear Claire singing the song.

Harry turned to Ron…. "I wish that some thing happens between Claire and Cedric, and they break up."

Ron looked at Harry wide eyed, "If you say so Harry…"

The next day they woke up really early, Claire felt rather grumpy and didn't say much as she ate her porridge. Mrs. Weasley was talking to Harry about how nice she thought his farther was, and how horrible it must be for him.

When they finally set out they were walking for what seemed like an hour before they saw Mr. Diggory. Claire perked up and looked around and saw him Cedric was walking toward them, with his usual sexy smirk. Hermione prodded her in the back and made what sounded like a squeal.

"Claire!" Cedric said sweeping her into a hug.

Fred mad a rude kissy, woohoo noise, while Ron cat called. Claire saw Hermione pinch him. George and Harry had a fowl look on each of their faces, and Mr. Diggory pretended to not notice.

Claire walked holding Cedric's hand and talked about what team might win the world cup. Finally Mr. Weasley called out that the port key was just up the top of the hill.

"Not to far now the lot of you!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

Claire was tense now she never traveled by a port key before and it frightened her.

"Hey don't worry, I'll be here." Cedric said.

"_How did he know?"_ Claire thought as they moved closer.

Cedric smiled down at her as he reached his hand out to touch the boot. Every one did and Claire felt the sudden rush and suddenly she hit the ground, pulling Cedric down with her as she was holing his hand so tight.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked as Claire opened her tightly closed eyes.

"Well every one here we are!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

Claire got up and looked around at the world before her, people from all over the place were there and she hadn't even seen this many people lined up to see Beckham at a football match. She made to say that but decided that no one but Hermione and maybe Harry would even know who Beckham was.

Cedric and his father had reserved a camp ground else where, he kissed Claire good bye and walked off walking backwards watching her leave, he laughed as he bumped into a little old witch and tripped over her cane. "Serves you right young man watch where you're going." she grumbled. Cedric waved at her again. She waved back and joined the others as they made their way to their camp site.

"You two are so lovey dovey, I'm jealous." Hermione said smiling at Claire.

"I can't help it he makes me so happy!" Claire shouted. The others looked at her, she blushed and helped set up the tent.

That night they got to the stadium and Claire was climbing up with the Weasley's when some one pushed passed her. "Hey!" She looked at Draco her annoying cousin and his father were on there way up.

"Miss. Black, so I see you are here with the Weasley's, shouldn't Remus Lupin be with you?" Lucius asked.

"No…I would wonder who was watching Regulus, back at home if he was here." Claire said.

"I hear Potter and to my surprise his father are living with you." Lucius said raising a blond eyebrow.

"So what he'll be back at the ministry soon, but on the other hand it really is none of your business is it Mr. Malfoy?" Claire said.

They turned to leave and he stopped Harry, "Have fun Potter, while it lasts." With that he and Draco went up the stairs.

They all forgot the incident as soon as they saw the stadium form their seats, a happy round faced man was talking to another man and Percy when blue in the face when he saw him.

"Mr. Crouch…what a pleasant surprise!" Percy said gleefully.

"Ah! Weatherby…how do you do." He said shaking Percy's hand.

"_Weatherby"_ Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Claire mouthed to each other.

Fred and George were in hysterics over what Mr. Crouch had said.

"Ahha! Arthur this is Barty Crouch, Barty this is Mr. Arthur Weasley works in misuse of muggle artifacts." Said the round faced man.

"Thank you Mr. Bagman…" Arthur started.

"Blimey!" Shouted Fred

"Wicked…Ludo Bagman in the flesh unbelievable." George awed and shook his hand.

"As fellow beaters sir, we want to thank you for being an inspiration to us all." Fred chimed still shaking his other hand.

"What'd I tell you Barty fans of all ages?" Bagman said.

Claire sat down and to her surprise the eldest Weasley brother Bill whom Claire didn't talk much too sat next to her.

"So you're Claire Black huh?" He said.

"Yup, Bill Weasley right I think we did meet just didn't get to chat." Claire said.

"Well I heard about you from George…OW!" Bill yelped.

"Oops sorry didn't see you bro." George said.

Claire laughed at George and he looked as if Christmas came early having her smile at him and laugh was one of the most uplifting things and George sat back with a content look on his face.

At last there were loud bangs and the Cheering got louder as seven green streaks flew passed them all. Claire watched in awe as the did trick and zoomed about, then a different tone settled around the arena as loud war drum echoed in the stadium and streaks of red flew about. One of them came to view as Ron jumped up and down screaming "It's him, it's KRUM!!!! Viktor Krum!" He was jumping up and down flailing his arms Claire had to laugh again…

The game lasted only three hours but it was the coolest three hours of Claire's life, she had never witnessed Quidditch like that. The Irish had won and she had never heard cheering like it. Seamus came running up painted green screaming with the Weasley twins randomly, then took off to yell with the next Ireland fan. I was a crazy night and they were up late as a result. Yet some thing was not right some thing was threatening to happen and it did the moment Claire was about to change into her pajamas when loud frightful screams could be heard from out in the distance.

"Man those Irish sure know how to party." Fred yawned.

"That isn't the Irish hurry every one we need to get out of here!" said Mr. Weasley. "Stay together I have to help other ministry members, run for the forest."

They grouped together out side the tent then left with the crowed, that pushed and forced their way through. Ron and Hermione got separated it was Harry, George, and Claire who were separated from the rest.

"Shit!" Claire said.

"Stay close huh…" George said taking her hand suddenly and he grabbed Harry by the sleeve.

"What are you doing George?" Harry said stopping suddenly.

"Trying to keep us all together…why?" George said still holding Claire's hand.

Claire let go of Georges hand and looked around there was a sudden yell from a nearby tent as several people Claire had never seen before. "Stupefy!" Yelled one to the people.

"Damnit! Deatheaters come on hurry!" George yelled as they ran further away from them.

At that moment a large figure appeared in the sky, and there were screams and cries of outrage. Claire stared up at the image in the sky and was fixated on it, he mind was racing, and she then realized that she too had lost those she was with. Some one ran out and talked her to the ground. At first she struggled but when she saw that it was Draco she stopped. "Get off me you fool!" she shouted as a cruse flew over the top of Draco's head.

"Shut up would you…" He hissed and Claire gave him a "you've got nerve" stare.

They were like that in silence for a while, Claire was so uncomfortable with the closeness, she could feel his heart on her chest, and it surprised her to know he even had one. "You know you don't have to lie on top of me…" Claire grumbled and tried to squirm away.

Draco held her down and Claire started to get annoyed… "Get off me…" She said trying to stay calm.

"Just hold still, wait till…" He started.

"I said get off." She hissed.

"Calm down Claire…" He said again.

"I said GET OFF!" she screamed at him and a pair of hands took Draco by the shoulders. Claire sat up and saw the familiar face of James Potter, the other man holding Draco who looked very embarrassed. They were surrounded by Auror's, and Claire was very embarrassed when she saw Mr. Diggory eying her and Draco as if they were up to some thing. She was so mad that he had come along. She wouldn't be able to defend her self if Mr. Diggory told Cedric what had happened.

As the group disbanded Claire ran forward and grabbed Mr. Diggory, "Sir if I may, I would like to explain this to Cedric myself." She said.

"Well he just left he was here he wont want to speak with you, I'm sorry Claire." Mr. Diggory said.

Claire scanned the area for him but could only see darkness; Draco was talking with the wizard who had pulled him off.

Meanwhile…

Mr. Diggory went back to the tent he took the immobilization spell off Cedric, who glowered at him and sat up on his bed.

"Well your Claire was well and safe we founder her, in the bushes with Draco Malfoy, they had been there for some time before we heard Claire…I really think you aught to know they were in a position quite inappropriate, she asked me to pass on a little message…here" Mr. Diggory said.

Cedric looked down at the familiar writing of Claire's left handed scratch that he mastered reading; he read it and reread it then looked at his father… "Will she not see me?" He asked.

"Well she was rather annoyed that she had to rely on Draco for help, but some times the oddest couples come out of desperate situations, Cedric my boy she it one a Black, and two a Slytherin…the last thing you need is to damage your family name by mixing with that sort of family." He said patting his son in his usual friendly way.

Cedric looked down at the letter; he would talk to Claire on the train in a couple days time, see how his father tries to stop that.

Claire and Harry returned to Godric's Hollow and started right away, Harry and James went to Diagon Ally. While Claire prepared her trunk, she had sent Vulcan out to give a letter to Cedric explaining what had happened, and he finally flew in but was response less. "Why won't he talk to me?" Claire wondered aloud.

After double checking three times she went into Regulus' room to see him. He was fat asleep and he looked so peaceful, "You are so lucky you're a baby…"

"Claire?"

She turned to see Remus at the door, she ran over and hugged him crying she was sobbing aloud now and Remus stood there not sure what to do. He tightened his arms around her. "Do you want me to get your father?" He asked subtly.

"No I want you here, you're gentler, and it's easier to talk to you." She told him looking up at his kind gaze.

"Claire you're to sweet a girl to be upset like this." He said moving the hair from her face, carefully tracing her features with his hand. He heard Sirius whistling up the stairs and they broke apart quickly and Claire went back over to Regulus.

She stood by the crib beet red and wide eyed about what had happened, she almost felt like kissing him, and the last thing she could do was explain why?

* * *

Thank You and Have a great week end! I know I will writing Chapter 4 lol! Take care 


	4. Back to School Madness

WARNING: A naughty word begining with O is in this one to those who might be offended lol enjoy!!!! Still waiting on some reviewers though?? But really I'm just having fun writing this... any way..on wit the chapter!

* * *

Claire was in her room she slightly hit her head on the back of her door, she just didn't under stand why she kept feeling the way she did. More that ever she wished her mother were there with her. She heard a familiar tapping on her window she went over to it and opened it. 

They looked at one and other, Claire had tears in her eyes when she saw Cedric he looked s ad and hurt.

"Did you get my letter?" Claire asked him helping him in.

"What letter…I was wondering why you stopped talking to me?" Cedric said taking her hand.

"You saw what happened, Auror's found Draco and I hiding in a bush from the Deatheaters, I thought you knew your father said…" Claire started.

"He gave me this letter, but I knew some thing wasn't right about it, then I realized the I's weren't hearted…I know that when you write to me you put tiny hearts above them instead of dots." He said.

" You make me sound a bit foolish Cedric I am hard hearted, but for you I'm a softy, I am just so sorry you thought that I ever wanted to break up with you, I don't under stand why people can't just, leave us be…" Claire said.

Cedric pulled Claire to him he bent his head and kissed her, "They're jealous Claire… they can't stand how happy we are." He said kissing her again.

Harry made his way up stairs he wanted to talk to Claire before he went to bed he saw her door open slightly and went and opened it a bit, he saw them kissing it boiled his insides. He was wishing that he was Cedric and it made him feel bad that it made him so angry. Harry went into his room and laid back on his bed. He felt a familiar prickle in his scar as he fell into a sleep he found him self at the steps of an old mansion. Harry looked down at his hands they weren't his own, they were old and gnarled but he new for some reason he had to go into the house. He walked his leg hurt and he was limping to the door. Harry opened it and he wandered in her heard voices from the upper levels. Harry limped up the stairs and stopped in the shadows a chair was facing a lit fire and he saw…Wormtail! He watch the scene unfold he recognized the voice from the chair, it was Voldemort…Harry wanted to do something hex Wormtail, but he wasn't himself.

"Master I will make sure that Harry Potter dies when you are finished with him." Came another man who knelt before the chair.

"Go now then…wait Nagini tells me the old Muggle care taker it listening to our conversation." Voldemort said. Harry stepped back and he was the muggle Care taker.

The man who kneeled before Voldemort came toward him and Harry fell back, he let out a scream as a flash of green light enfolded him…

"Harry? Harry son wake up!" He heard his father. It was much late into the night he wondered how long he was asleep for.

"Dad its Voldemort he's alive…" Harry said

Panic fell on James' face as he held a hand over his mouth. He began to cry. "I have just thought about your, mother and what Voldemort did to us, all of us Harry." James said "You must close your mind to these dreams Harry."

"I was so angry when I fell asleep." Harry said.

"What about?" James asked him.

Harry put his hand on his scar which prickled and stung as he sat there staring into the wrinkles of his blanket. "Some thing that happened, what time is it?"

"Just after five we're going to the train today." James sad leaning against the post of Harry's bed.

"I'll just stay up then… I'm going to the bathroom." Harry Said getting up.

Harry look at himself in the mirror he didn't know what was going on with him…

Claire sat up where she had fallen the grave yard wasn't the quiet friendly one in Godric's Hollow it held ghostly figures and broken tomb stones. "_Where am I?" _Claire wondered as she walked around and looked at the area around her.

She stopped at one it read _"Riddle"_ Claire muffled a scream and fell back, _"It has to be Voldemort" _She surveyed the area around her and felt a sudden tap on her shoulder.

"Morning Claire!" Sirius said as he picked up her clothes of the floor, "Hogwarts is waiting for you today, get up and get ready for breakfast."

Claire wondered how he could be so cheerful and rolled over and grumbled into her pillow. Claire heaved her self out of bed she pulled out a change of clothes for the day and went down stairs and saw every one hustling about.

"So know one knows how to drive it this house?" Remus asked looking at his friends.

"Oh I can drive Remus, Lily taught me, and I am just not all that confident why Helga drove I didn't see the car?" James said.

"Its in that garage out side…I have to go feed Buckbeak." Sirius said turning into a dog.

Claire said down this whole scene was almost like the dream she had when her whole family was together and Harry and James came over to visit.

Claire snagged a piece of toast and looked down at her lap she felt ill, the dream was strange but it wasn't the first time she dreamt like that. The memory of Cedric flashed through her mind and Claire put her toast down not wanting to eat any more.

"I'm just going to go get ready…" Claire said standing up.

She ran into Harry on the stairs he look tired and ill as well.

"Are you ok?" They both asked at the same time.

Claire smiled at him, "I think we've been kind of funny around each other lately, Harry I want to go back to normal."

"Yeah I agree it's just that, you have me thinking about you a lot." Harry said.

"How do I do that?" Claire asked him.

"Just by how you are, I understand you Claire." Harry said "You are strong and I get why."

"What makes me so strong Harry can't you see, I am a mess I say the wrong things all the time and I have a relationship I'm always questioning." Claire stated.

"Look I can't tell you, why you have these doubts about you and Cedric." Harry said "but I do know that he seems to really care for you, and I really just want things back to normal for us."

Claire nodded and Remus came to the stairs, "What are you two doing we need to be out of here in five minutes…" He said.

The Time it took them to jet everything ready they had to speed to make it to kings cross. They left Regulus and Sirius home and the four of them were all panicked as they hurried into Kings Cross with five minutes till the train left.

Claire and Harry darted through the barrier with James and Remus following after.

Claire turned to Remus before she got on the train, "Take care of yourself, I will come home right away if you need me."

"We'll all be fine now get on the train Miss. Black…" He said looking at her adoringly.

Hugging him then hugging James she went on to look for a seat as Harry bid farewell to his father and Remus. When he caught up with her she just found Ron and Hermione.

"Harry over here." Claire said and disappeared into the compartment.

"Hey you two we thought you weren't going to make it." Hermione said.

Claire came back after changing into her robes; her colures were sliver and green, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in red and gold.

"Well we almost didn't make it when James turned on my moms car the stereo blasted my mom's favorite Queen song. James and Remus were trying to figure out where it came from.

"That was stressful…" Joked Harry as he side glanced at Claire.

She smiled at him and at that moment Fred and George walked in, "Oh excellent, Claire just the person we're looking for." Fred said.

"We have a job for you, if you choose to accept." George.

"You see we have the ultimate prank for the Slytherin's, introducing the Mongo Dung Bomb, leave it some where forget about it and slowly…" Fred said

"But surely there will be a stink so fowl that your insides will vomit." They said together.

"Yeah but I'll have to smell it…" Claire said.

"tisk, Claire my friend we are smarter than that, if you eat this you the culprit will be able to block out the distinct smell of this Mongo Dung Bomb." George said.

"I'll leave it under Malfoy's bed so that he can have the stink, I'd like to enjoy the common room with out having people complain how stinky it is." Claire said.

"Excellent even better, because the odor sticks to clothes too." Fred said.

When they left Claire agreed to take the dung bomb later, she didn't want to carry it around with her everywhere.

The Compartment door opened some time later after Claire dosed off, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had fallen silent she was dreaming again…

"Claire…You mean the world to me you should know." Said a familiar voice she didn't know who it belonged to.

She was getting married and was already expecting a baby, how old was she gees. "I feel the same way, your family is waiting for us to get out there and get married I think."

"Oh their all there I don't doubt it…I just wonder why me?" he asked.

"Because you've never broken my heart, and my child needs a good father not that man who I despise." She said.

"Claire your mother and father would be proud of you…" He moved to kiss her but she felt some one touch her cheek and she didn't see who she was speaking to…

"Hey there you looked so happy I almost didn't want to wake you." Cedric said as he sat down between her and Harry who was busy chatting with Ron about Quidditch and Hermione read a book.

"Oh…I was having a weird dream any way." She said.

"Didn't seem like it you were smiling…I thought I'd come see you before I have to attend to my Prefect Duties." He said rolling his eyes.

Claire wrinkled her nose, "How are you doing, I was really wishing you hadn't left last night, I always miss you a lot when you leave." She said.

"Same here any way we're grossing out your friends I'll go." He said kissing her and making his leave.

"Well I see some things haven't changed over the summer." Ron said.

Claire noticed the little miniature Krum walking along the seat by him. "Viktor Krum…" Claire said.

They all looked at her and Claire looked around at them all, "Sorry…" she mumbled and looked out the window seeing the black out line of the clouds as the sun set over the mountain they passed.

The witch came along with the trolley an every one bought snacks.

It was a long ride most of it was spent in silence she longed for bed Claire didn't want to go to the feast but she knew she had to be there and sit among people she despised.

When they at last got to the school Claire was even more miserable she had been hit by a water balloon Peeves had thrown and to top it off Cho was glaring at her, probably because she was dating Cedric still no doubt.

She sat down and yawned resting her head in her hands she waited to see the familiar faces of all the teachers. She looked at Professor Snape and remembered the talk he had with her about joining the Slytherin Quidditch team next year…but that was so long from now she wanted to play this year. Her questioned was promptly answered when her grandfather stood up.

"Welcome everyone we shall start the sorting and I have a very important announcement for all of you." He said.

"PISST!" Came a voice and something was thrown at her. She looked at the culprit her cousin Draco, "What's the announcement?" he asked.

"I don't know!" she whispered back.

"You're his granddaughter you should know!" Draco hissed.

"Well I don't know, and is this Goyle's shoe that's sick." Claire said throwing the putrid shoe back at him.

Claire was really ready for bed when the sorting was done, and Draco was still trying to get her attention, Claire was ready to leap across the table and slug him one across the face.

"Alright this year is going to be a new exciting year filled with new cultures and new experiences…Hogwarts this year will be host to the Triwizard Tournament!" He said.

There were a lot of people cheering the Weasley twins were ecstatic and Draco was whispering in excited hush tones.

"Silence every one here to talk more about it is my good friend Bartemus Crouch, Mr. Crouch if you please." Dumbledore said to him.

"Yes as I was saying…." He stopped abruptly as the doors to the hall burst open.

A looming figure of a deformed man stood glowering at every one the hall was dead silent as he clunked across the hall. His eyes were miss matched his one good eye stared at the front while the blue one in a make shift socket whizzed about looking at every face.

"Err…umm Ladies and Gentlemen may I welcome Professor Moody, your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore said clapping, Bagman who Claire just noticed was clapping ecstatically others followed but they were more in shock by his appearance.

Crouch cleared his throat, "As I was saying the Triwizard tournament was established several hundred years ago but was discontinued because of the high death rate…" There were many gasps.

Claire looked over to Cedric he was listening very attentively she hopped that he wouldn't enter, she had seen him dead in a dream she didn't want him dead in real life, she snapped back to the front when her grandfather stood up again.

"This is the Goblet of Fire he said revealing a fiery cup and Claire looked in awe as the flames within it danced about. More importantly I would like to introduce the schools who will be participating put your hands together and welcome Drumstrang and Bauxbatons!" He called out.

First came the Bauxbatons School, Claire really wasn't impressed by their flashy dresses and pretty little performances. She was bumped by a boy sitting behind her trying to get a better look at the girls, then went and sat down with the Ravenclaw's "Good riddance…" Claire thought.

Then came Drumstrang and people went crazy…Claire looked around and saw the object of their orgasm… Viktor Krum… "Oh goodness!" Claire yelped as the boy behind her shoved her off and made room for the Drumstrang boys. Claire got up and punched the boy in the face. She sat back down and Krum sat right next to her. _"Great" _Claire thought. She now wanted to just skip dinner and go to bed.

"Tell me, vot is your name?" he asked suddenly.

"Claire, Claire Black." She said pouring a glass of pumpkin juice that had just appeared.

"You like it here?" He asked as Claire choked on something that was in her cup, she fished out an olive to her disgust and threw it at Draco.

"Oh I just love it here…" Claire said a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she put her cup down feeling miserable to the bone.

* * *

Chapter four!! YAY! Please leave thoughts at in the review secion if you wish! . 


	5. Viktor, Cedric, and a Goblet of Fire

Hello every one Her is Chapter 5 I hope you all enjoy! I reall don't like to ask for reviews but tell me please whether or not you like this..of course the silence may be a good thing too...Any hoo read up!

* * *

Her conversation with Krum turned into a very interesting one about the Triwizard Tournament. Claire had expressed that it was a good idea to have it, but she feared Cedric would enter. 

"Who is Cedric?" He asked.

"My boyfriend whom I care about and don't I don't want him to get hurt." Claire said.

"So you have a boy friend I see." He said she could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Psst! Hey Viktor…" Draco called across the table.

"Vot, do you need some thing?" he asked his head turning to Draco.

"I wouldn't talk to her she's a muggle lover…" Draco said.

"Oh go shove your finger up you ass Draco you jerk." Claire said to him becoming angry, she was really looking forward to putting that dung bomb under his bed.

"So vot if she loves muggles, I don't mind them most of my fans are muggles." Viktor said.

"None like Granger!" Draco said arrogantly "She'll really stink up a room, gees I can smell her now." Draco laughed and Claire had had it. She marched over to Fred and George asking them if they had their Mongo Dung Bomb.

"Yeah we have it but you said…" Fred started

Claire snatched it from between them and went up to behind Draco who was laughing, no one noticed as she slipped the dung bomb in his hood. It made a slightly low hiss and Claire walked off before he turned to Crabbe who was mauling a turkey leg.

Fred and George were laughing hysterically, "Even better Black…" they said giving her a thumbs up.

As dinner progressed Claire was feeling very satisfied with her self she happily ate her dessert and moments later Pansy covered her nose. "Eww! What is that fowl stench?"

Goyle sniffed the air and dry heaved covering his mouth. Claire wished she had that thing that Fred and George they weren't kidding it was fowl she stopped eating.

Viktor had covered his face with his napkin, and proceeded to eat.

Snape notice the commotion that had been stopping a lot of the chatter all the Slytherin's and Drumstrang students were gagging.

As the feast had ended now Dumbledore stood up and made a few more announcements over the Slytherin's coughs and chokes, "Now be for we hurry off to bed I need to remind you all that no one under the age of 17 may enter the Triwizard Tournament, if you are chosen you will not have to do the end of the year exams that is all." Dumbledore said.

Claire sighed a relief Cedric wasn't 17 till "TOMORROW!" Claire yelled suddenly causing a few heads to turn and look at her, she saw Cedric looking over at her among the gagging students. She got up forgetting the putrid smell that Draco was in tears over. People were starting to realize it was coming from him.

"Oi! Malfoy what is that stink?" the twins asked as they passed him, "Goodness you reek!"

The next day in the common room, people were tired of the smell that seemed to linger when Draco was in the room. Claire left finally to go down to the great hall she found Cedric sitting with his friends and she walked over.

"Oh gees Cedric, send her off…" she heard one of his friends mumble.

"Don't say that…" he said and Claire smiled at him, "Happy birthday Cedric." She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. His friend scowled from behind.

"Thank you, I'm glad I'm 17 now it's a good age." He said.

Claire pursed her lips disapprovingly and reached into her pocket, "I have some thing for you." She pulled out a parcel and he smiled as he took it.

"Let's see ohh…" He looked at it was a snitch in a glass case that hovered on the snitch a\was an inscription. "_All the love on your 17 birthday Claire_…" he read as the ball hovered in the tiny case.

"Wow this is great I love it!" he said kissing her.

"I'm happy you like it…umm you aren't going to try for that Triwizard Tournament are you?" Claire asked subtly.

"Yeah…why?" he asked and then he looked in her eyes and saw her fear "Claire I know that look, hey it will be okay, you hear your grand father they're taking extra precautions this year, I'm doing it tonight if you want to be there?"

"I just fear that some thing bad will, happen I don't want to lose you." She said clutching onto his robes.

Cedric went close to her, "I'll be fine really, I just want to do something this year seeing as there is no Quidditch." He said. Cedric kissed her cheek and went back with his friends.

That day in potions Claire whispered in hush tones to Hermione about the conversation…

"Something to do…her I am scared for him and he's bored and wants something to do, typical boy excuse!" She hissed pouring the correct amount of beetle wings in their potion.

"Well he is older than you and knows more magic, maybe he feels confident." She whispered back throwing in the perfectly measured frog eggs.

Neville's cauldron melted beside them and Seamus yelped as sticky green muck spilled all around.

"I mean the least he could do is respect that I have fears about this." Claire said, "I'm just so tired of MEN!"

Every one including Professor Snape looked at her, "Miss Black is there a problem?"

"Yes I am just having a very bad morning, sorry about my sudden out burst." She said.

"Certainly we all have bad mornings, Miss Granger 5 points from Gryffindor, try to keep your conversations to class." He said and waved away Neville's mess.

Ron made a rude gesture behind Snape's back as he looked at each person's cauldron.

"Oh Hermione I'm sorry…" Claire mumbled.

At the end of class Claire volunteered to clean, she said it was payback for losing Gryffindor house points.

When she had cleaned she took hers and Hermione's potion up to the front, "Professor really the conversation…I was the one who was talking Hermione really had nothing to do with it." Claire said.

"I know but Miss Black you are in Slytherin why on earth would I take points from my own house?" Snape said his Black eye flashing at her a sinister stare.

"But that's not right…how can you do something like that." Claire retorted.

"Miss Black what I can give students in my house is detention and that is what you've just received." He said.

Claire set the potion on the desk and went to let it go, but he took her hand still holing the vial, "You are too much like your parents, fairness and equality don't exist in my world, and if you're smart Miss. Black They won't exist in yours."

She tried to pull her hand away, "There are many reasons I should be in a different house, I care about others and I love, you do neither Professor, why I have no clue, mum reckons its because of Harry's mother Lily…ahha I've hit a nerve Professor."

Snape squeezed her hand so hard that the vial broke in her hands and the liquid and glass seared into her skin, "So cocky and arrogant just like your father, Miss. Black fill a new vial and be out of my sight…" he muttered and put his head in his hands.

Claire shakily handed him a new vial and grabbed her school bag and left hastily, Her hand was bleeding and what was worse she heard cheering from in the Great Hall, people were putting their names in the goblet. Thunder sounded from some where and seventh year Hufflepuff group came in from herbology, he was putting his name in now, he lied and told her that evening. She followed them in, and saw him drop a small piece of paper in the goblet. He turned to see Claire, and she started crying silently blood was dripping steadily from her hand and Cedric noticed.

"Claire? Are you okay…" he asked as he came over to her.

"Cedric…I dreamt that you were dead last year…I didn't want to tell you, I just I didn't want you to enter because I saw you…I SAW YOU!" Claire shouted. Tears falling quickly now, a few of his friends twirled their fingers near there heads she ignored them.

Cedric moved closer to her, "You're acting crazy Claire; seriously chill out…it was just a dream."

She slapped him before she realized what she was doing he caught her breath and turned and bolted from the hall. She ran somewhere away from them all to the owlry and slummed down on the stairs out side the door. She was sobbing harder now and she didn't care who heard…except.

"Vot is it are you okay, Claire…"

She looked up through the sting of her tears at Viktor his brow was focused in a frown as he looked at her, "Is it your boyfriend…did you two have a fight?"

Claire nodded and Viktor saw her hand… "Vell I see you've hurt yourself, here I help…" he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed her hand with it.

"Thank you…ouch." Claire said.

"Glass…vot happened with glass?" he asked as he pulled the tiny pieces out.

"I accidentally broke a vial…are you entering this tournament too?" Claire asked him.

"Vell, I have too, my father and Karkaroff want me to enter, and vell with my Quidditch fame I have to." Viktor said tying the handkerchief around her hand.

"I really wish Cedric listened to me…" Claire said.

"I see this boy Cedric, he has strength, and a desire to be vot is the word. "He gestured with his hands a large space.

"Huge...a bid success, he needs to be greater than Harry I think…he knows I'm friends with him." Claire said.

"Harry Potter, is very famous…he is huge." Viktor said.

"You're famous…" Claire stated.

"But I keep Clear head…I don't let fame go here." He said gesturing to his fore head.

"You're sweet Viktor, but be careful okay if you ever get picked as a champion…" Claire said smiling at his antics.

Claire sat alone after a while Viktor had left to put his name in the cup…she sat under an eave that blocked the rain from the steps of the owlry. She had almost forgotten where she was when a bell sounded from somewhere…

"Shit! Transfiguration!" Claire ran as quickly as she could given that the mud that was thick as she slipped along. Claire skidded into McGonagall's class soaking wet and panting. She looked up at her the class was taking notes and covering their noses, the Mongo Dung Bomb had not worn off yet. A few people whispered as she made her way to the front.

"Sorry Professor…um I hurt my hand so I was getting it fixed up." Claire said showing her the makeshift bandage that was Viktor Krum's handkerchief.

"Very well have a seat next to Miss. Parkinson and copy the notes on the vanishing spell on the board.

Claire sat down ant went to work immediately; she occasionally looked up to McGonagall seeing her wrinkle her nose at the smell. Claire went to the dining room after class and sat at the Slytherin table alone and tried again, she felt so bad having slapped Cedric she wondered if he would ever speak to her again.

Cedric sat back in his bed he was nervous about the goblet producing the Champions that night, what's more he felt terrible about what he said to Claire about her being crazy…her knew her mother had died almost three months ago now and she was afraid of losing him too. He knew it was all too natural for her to feel that way, and he knew he deserved that slap across the face he wiped the blood she had left off and tried to find her. But she was a good hider and he couldn't find her any where.

Cedric got up and made his way to the dinning room on his way out he ran into Viktor Krum in the Entrance Hall he stopped and waved to him.

"I vont to speak with you…" He said.

Cedric was shocked and thought it was cool Viktor wanted to speak to him, maybe he knew that he was a seeker too.

"What about…I'm all ears." Or so he thought.

"I vonted to talk about Claire, you really hurt her to day, I know this because I spoke to her today." He said.

'Look I don't need to discuss my girlfriend with you…" Cedric said.

"Vell you have no choice, I see her she has love for you…and you fed her to the dogs." Viktor said, "It's not right in my country to treat a woman like that."

"You have a lot of nerve you know, you don't know what it's been like for her…" Cedric started.

Viktor held up a hand, "But you do know what she has go through and still you treat her warning as a mere act of insanity…"

"Look you have no right to assume this, she needs to under stand that I want to give something to Hufflepuff some kind of victory, besides some Quidditch match against the Gryffindor's by their seeker falling off his broom." Cedric said.

"Then you will lose her, you do love Claire don't you?" He asked.

"Of course I do I would not have gone looking for her if I didn't." Cedric said narrowing his eyes passed Viktor seeing Claire at the Slytherin table.

"Then you better tell her and apologize for not taking into heart her concern for you…" Viktor walked off and into the dinning room and sat next to Claire. He watcher her turn her head to look directly at him and she was sad he could see that, she turned back to her plate that as empty.

Dumbledore stood up and everyone in the hall was silent, "Before we begin the teachers have requested that I get all students to turnout their hoods, there has been since yesterday a very fowl smell in the corridors…and Mr. Filch has not found a single dung bomb any where." He said with a hit of humor.

Draco turned out his hood and the Mongo Dung bomb now much smaller fell onto his plate.

"EWW! MALFOY it was you!" Yelled a Slytherin Prefect.

The hall erupted in laughter and Dumbledore silenced them all, "Good now that we found the source of the smell, Mr. Filch if you please there is the over sided dung bomb…goodness Mr. Malfoy you walked around with that all this time…any way Now the Goblet of Fire will revel to us who our three champions are…" Dumbledore said.

Claire watched as the cup glowed bright red and a small paper flew out, her grandfather looked down at it and looked up, "The Bauxbatons Champion is Fleur Delacour!" he called out. The hall Clapped for her and she got up and went to the back room.

"The Next Champion will be… Viktor Krum!" He shouted. Viktor kissed her on the cheek and got up, he looked at Cedric who noticed the kiss and disappeared into the back room.

"And Finally Hogwarts Champion…" Claire clutched the napkin beside her. "And it is CEDRIC DIGGORY!" He called. The hall erupted the Hufflepuff's the loudest of them all he smiled is sexy smile and made his way up to the room.

He turned to see Claire the only one in the sea of cheering people who sat terrified and tears streaming down her face.

After that her grandfather began to speak again she hardly noticed the cup go bright red and another paper flew out it wasn't until she heard her grandfather yell "HARRY POTTER!" She snapped to look at her best friend get up and move nervously to the front.

"This can't be happening!" Draco hissed

"I couldn't agree with you more Draco…" Claire said to him.

Every one looked in surprise as a shaky Harry disappeared into the back room with half the teachers following after.

* * *

Oh dear... Thank you for reading! 


	6. Romantic Make Ups, Moody, and Crucio

Gees Finally got this Chapter up...read on readers!

* * *

Claire stood up and went to where Hermione and Ron were, "Okay did you neglect to tell me Harry was going to some how get his name in the Goblet of Fire?" She asked him.

"I was going to ask you the same question…" Ron said as he glared at her.

"Well Mr. Weasley I would have advised him against it, it's bad enough Cedric who knows more magic entered, now Harry!" Claire said.

"Well he's a fowl git, not helping me out to, just trying to get more fame I bet." Ron said.

"Ron how can you think something like that?" Hermione asked.

"Ron… Harry is your best friend if he was going to put his name in the cup he would have told you." Claire said. "Something is up why would some one do that."

Claire scanned the teachers left she saw Professor Moody whom she would start Defense Against the Dark Arts with the next day.

"Moody…Fred what kind of guy is he?" Claire asked.

"Dad had to deal with him this morning he is always thinking some one is trying to kill him." Fred said.

"With his looked I would have thought he already had an attempt?" Claire said.

Moody disappeared behind the door…

The Hall slowly emptied and Claire wanted to ask Harry about the Goblet.

She saw him with Cedric and the others; Claire darted out and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Claire!" Harry yelped.

Cedric turned and Claire was shocked that he looked rather mad at her, "Claire I can see now why you didn't want me to enter." He said Viktor had stopped too, while Fleur just walked out not really caring what was happening.

"Cedric I had no clue… someone put Harry's name in the Goblet." Claire said her temper rising.

"Really? I find that hard to believe…Claire you have been fawning over him since you met I bet." He said not believing what he said.

"I really think you should go Cedric that was a hurtful thing to say." Claire said.

He walked up to her in a wave of furry, but Harry moved in front of Claire. "Cedric just go okay you two need to cool off and get passed this situation okay." Harry said.

"Claire…" Cedric started, but he closed his mouth and walked off.

"I really can't under stand him lately Harry, but most importantly…" She stared and watched as Viktor left. "How do you think your name got in there, of course there is that thought that some one put it in there…oh I know it Harry it had to of been some one who really hates you."

"Claire who do you think…" He pulled her behind the suit of armor as Dumbledore and the others came out,

"I'll send an owl to James right away; he will for sure need to know that his only son is in the most dangerous competition ever." McGonagall said hurrying away.

"I'll go to my class." growled Moody "maybe locate a few books about hoodwinking a powerful magical object."

"You had him already what was he like?" Claire whispered.

"Crazy…really crazy." Harry said.

Moody stopped short of a step and Snape looked at him, "What now?"

"Well it appears some students haven't gone to bed yet, POTTER I see you, and you too miss whom ever you are come here now." Moody said.

"gees…" Claire moaned as they made their way over to him.

"Aha Miss. Black, Professor a sorry excuse for a Slytherin really." Snape said sneering at Claire.

"Well on the contrary Professor this one is very brilliant, an interesting will, and a sharp ambition, I really see now why Miss. Black here is a Slytherin, tell me spoken to your father lately." Moody asked.

"My innocent of all charges father, no and if I did I wouldn't tell you, you are an Auror, their after him." Claire said.

"Shaklebolt is looking for your father; I am retired although I miss all this interrogation of wizard's maybe I should go back." Moody joked.

"Over all Potter you did not go straight back to your common room ten points from Gryffindor, and detention tomorrow night." Snape said.

Harry mouthed a rude word and clenched his fists at his sides.

"Is that so Severus…well Miss Black you are also out of bed five-teen points from Slytherin should do it and detention with me tomorrow as well." Moody said point blank at Snape.

Snape's upper lip curled the way it always did when he was perturbed. "Potter an additional twenty points." Before Moody could say any thing Snape dragged Claire violently out of the great hall.

"Hey c'mon let me go…" Claire said

"You better shape up there are many ways I can get you expelled from this school." Snape said vehemently.

"No you can't, my grand father wouldn't do it, and I have never abused the fact." Claire said looking up into his cold black eyes.

"Don't test me Black I can and will have you expelled if you test me further." He said.

"You…" but Claire stopped she looked up at him. "Good night Professor."

Claire turned on her heel and went into the common room; she knew who put Harry's name in the goblet she hoped.

Draco was sitting by the fire when Claire stormed in; she didn't come over to him though he saw her go to Hera and Kara in a corner.

"Thought it would be funny huh?" Claire said accusingly to them.

Hera looked up at Claire and flipped her shiny black hair over her shoulder, Claire was reminded of a picture she had seen of Bellatrix whom Claire was often told she looked like.

"Oh my dear cousin you are so dimwitted." She said.

"So funny, we knew you would accuse us first." Kara said right after.

Kara and Hera reminded Claire of an evil female version of the Weasley twins.

"We're five-teen we can't put his name in the goblet." She said her cold blue-gray eyes mocking Claire.

"Who did you get to do it…tell me now." Claire said.

"Oh we know, but we won't tell you our brother David wouldn't wish it." Hera said.

"Fine…" but Claire could detect that they were lying, they knew absolutely nothing, hey were just trying to make her mad.

Claire went up to her dormitory she shred with other Slytherin girls. She flopped on her bed and was surprised to see Pansy up and staring into her hands.

"Pansy are you okay?" Claire asked her.

Pansy jumped when addressed, "Oh hello Claire…I was just thinking."

"About?" Claire asked

"Harry…" she whispered moving over to her bed.

"Why are you worried about Harry?" Claire was wondering why she was even giving Pansy the time of day. As Claire watched Pansy wring her hands and mutter a few times she looked up and had tears in her eyes.

"Oh I have denied this so long, the other girls you know they would just make fun of me…but Claire you didn't start with all of us, you came here new and unknown to every one, and it's not like I tried to forget him… why do you think I fawn over Draco?" She blurted out all at once.

"Umm Pansy I wish I could help you on this one but I don't know…I thought you really cared for Draco?" Claire asked.

"Not like Harry…Draco is useless…Harry actually is a king compared to Draco." Pansy said.

It was that moment Claire actually felt bad or Draco, she wondered if any one really cared about him. Looking up at Pansy who was talking foolishness about how she liked Harry, Claire stood up.

"What, what is it did you hear something?" Pansy said she was crying now about her last remark. "I hate that I have to watch him risk his life…" she continued sobbing into her hands.

"Pansy…Shut up! " Claire said. "I don't want to hear it, you're a sick twisted person, and to play with some ones emotions like that is pathetic."

"How could you be so rude…?" Pansy said.

"Gees...would you two shut up!" said one of the girls.

Claire changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, she was thinking about how she would talk to Cedric tomorrow about how sorry she was, and then telling Draco about Pansy.

The following day any remorse she felt for Draco went out the window, she saw him and his friends and to Claire's surprise Pansy as well fastening pins on their robes.

"Oh Claire want a pin…" Draco asked.

Claire narrowed her eyes at the pin that flashed, "_Support CEDRIC DIGGORY! The real Hogwarts Champion..."_

Claire didn't think that was so bad but Draco tapped it and, "_POTTER STINKS"_ played after in big letters.

"I won't wear one…" Claire said walking off.

She made her way to the dinning room Cedric was surrounded by more people than ever, even some form Bauxbatons Claire pushed her way through and found him.

He was laughing with his friends and talking about Quidditch, his friend whom hated Claire poked him and pointed at her. "Hi umm…"

"OH Cedric what was zit you we're saying about zat snitch?" Said a brown haired Bauxbatons girl.

"Excuse me!" Claire loudly said as every one looked at her, "Cedric may I speak with you?"

"Who are you?" asked a seventh year Ravenclaw girl.

"Who am I…I am his girlfriend, that's who I am." Claire said her face growing redder.

Cedric stood up and took her by the arm and lead her away from the group, "Yeah what is it?" he asked.

"Look I want to say I'm sorry, I really should not have objected so badly to you wanting to enter the Triwizard Tournament." Claire said, "Your right it was just a stupid dream…"

She had trailed off because Cedric had pulled her in his arms, "I really need you more than ever now Claire, and I am sorry that I treated you that way yester day…I was an ass." He said.

Claire looked up at him wide eyed, and then she looked behind him. "Why dose that guy not like me, I never got around to asking you." Claire asked.

"Well I told him he was going to get to know you first hand on the first trip to Hogsmeade this month, he doesn't trust you." Cedric said.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Patrick Finnigan, he's Seamus' older brother you probably know who he is." Cedric said.

"Know Seamus a nice guy, really cute…" Claire teased and Cedric poked her a couple times and hugged her.

"OH YUCK!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs when he saw Cedric and Claire together. "Are you two still going at it?"

"I'll slug you one right here, Malfoy if you don't shut up now." Cedric said taking Claire's hand.

She was all smiles looking up at him, she barely noticed Draco.

"I have to go eat, you go back to your friends and enjoy the day, ignore Malfoy he's a shit head any way." Claire said to him, "Oh one more thing, don't worry if you see me talking to Viktor or give him a hug he's a good person, I think I've met a new friend in him."

Cedric nodded and kissed her again, Claire made her way over to the Slytherin table bumping Draco with her book bag along the way.

She ate her break fast then made to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts early she wanted to meet Moody first hand and get to know what kind of and Auror he was. As she left the great hall she ran into an Auror she expected would show up. "James!" Claire said.

He hurried over to her, "Hello Claire have you seen Harry?" he asked.

"Not yet this morning go see Professor McGonagall I'm sure she would give you the password to Gryffindor tower." Claire told him.

"I think I'll go do that, I'll see you Claire." He hurried off.

Claire finally got to the Defense class room, she pushed the door open and the room was empty. Seeing this she went in and dropped her bag looking around at the various things that were around the class. It looked much different from when Remus taught as she picked up a few things before seeing the office door ajar. Looking around and seeing no one she cautiously went up the stairs. She hears the faint sounds of whispers; Claire crouched low at the door she wanted to find out who it was. She saw a thin rather handsome man at the fire place. He stood up and opened the door, Claire fell back into the landing wishing she had Harry's invisibility cloak.

"_CRUCIO!" _was the last thing Claire heard until she felt pain so unbearable she fainted.

"Hey you who said you could sleep out side office doors" Growled Moody, she was sprawled out her body was stinging from what ever happened she barely remembered the man in Moody's office.

"I saw someone…he cast a spell on me it was something horrible," Claire said.

"You saw a man?" Moody said "I have a right mind to give you another detention, you may have tripped my anti-intruder spell, and it causes harsh pain to any one who tries to break into my office." He said. "What are you doing here so early any way?"

"I wanted to meet you first hand, you know get to know you." Claire said moving down the stairs a bit.

"Well come into my office…" He said.

Claire hesitated at the door.

"Relax I'm hear the spell won't do any thing to you." He told her.

Claire walked into his office and looked around, she had seen James with a lot of the things he had.

"A lot of things here are used for catching dark wizards…" He said busing himself with tea.

Claire watched him and saw that he had his back turned, "Sir I really don't need any tea thanks any way."

"Oh well if you change your mind…I must say though you are a very smart one, saw that my back was to you, refuse to take any thing offered by a stranger…excellent!" Moody said to her. "I have a feeling you'll do well this year."

"Remus told me once not to long ago I had a knack for the Defense needed against the Dark Arts." Claire told him.

"You talk about your old Professor like he's your best friend or your boyfriend…" Moody said.

Claire blushed and looked down at her feet, "He's my guardian, to my brother and I that's all, and I have a boyfriend." Claire said.

"I know Diggory eh? I make it my business to know who all my students are, and whom they date." He said.

"You are a bit paranoid aren't you?" Claire stated.

"You don't know how to speak to adults…"

"You could tell me who put Harry's name in the Goblet."

"You could not worry about that…what's done is done."

They stared at one another for a moment, trying to read the others thoughts; it was the bell that signaled the start of class that stopped the staring contest. Claire went to her seat and wondered even more how much Moody really did know.

* * *

Ohh! a little Moody and Claire tension... Please Review I know its soo hard to just write a couple words of wisdom but you opinion matters to me, but if you don't review it's not going to disrupt my day, just makes me very sad when few ppl tell me what they think lol okay okat Im kidding but sill com on lol. to those who have reviewed I thank you Profusely! 


	7. Dumbledore Secrets and Sex 101

Hello Heres Chapter 7 i hope you all enjoy this story so far it's just going to get better...

A little announcement November 29 Marks Bill Weasleys Birth day so a Big HAPPY BRITH DAY BILL! lol

Dislcaimer: Don't own hp :(

* * *

Claire had a good week until they announced when the first task was for the champions. She said there her fear was sky rocketing, both Cedric and Harry would be competing. Hermione and Claire were out at the empty Quidditch pitch talking about the competition.

"Harry I am scared for more he doesn't know as much as Cedric, we have to help him." Hermione said.

"I agree, but I don't know how much Cedric would like it if I was assisting Harry." Claire said.

Hermione nodded, "He'll just have to not know…" Hermione said.

"Oh but I can't lie to him…it would hurt Cedric if I was sneaking around behind his back helping his competition." Claire said.

"Help Harry discreetly little tip here and there never killed any one." Hermione said.

Claire and Hermione parted ways at the entrance hall, she went into the great hall, and Hermione went to the library. She saw Cedric alone and he was writing and essay it seemed. She slid onto the bench beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, "Well have you figured out what the first task is yet?" Claire asked him.

Cedric looked at her, "Yep Harry told me, poor guy I really pity him right now, your mate Ron isn't talking to him." Cedric said.

"What! Oh Ronald…" Claire muttered, "He thinks Harry put his own name in the Goblet."

"Well he really has nothing to prove other wise." Cedric said.

"Like how it obvious may grandfather put an age line around the cup, you saw what happened to Fred and George…Cedric it takes some serious magic to hoodwink an object like the cup." Claire said to him.

"Exactly!" Cedric said

"But it takes magic Harry doesn't even know yet…" Claire said, "The most advanced thing he knows is the Patronus."

"Okay so he didn't put his name in the Goblet, who do you suppose did it?" Cedric asked.

One of the teachers it had to of been I've narrowed it down: My grandfather, Professor Snape, Professor Moody, and Professor Flitwick." Claire said.

"Dumbledore and Flitwick? Have you gone off your bonkers Claire?" Cedric hissed at her.

Claire gave him a reproachful look, "Okay so yes my grandfather may not have done it, but he always admires Harry and I hardly know my grandfather enough…I mean he may want to make Harry more famous!" Claire said "and okay I'm going a bit far with the Flitwick thing but, I mean they hardly pay attention to the man he could be a death eater in disguise."

"Gees…" Cedric started "You really have been thinking about this." Cedric said.

"Diggory!" came a gruff voice.

Claire turned to see Moody, she muttered under her breath.  
"You ready for the first task in a week?" Moody asked.

Claire thought his behavior was weird, why was he asking Cedric how far he was

"It's coming along sir I've decided to use transfiguration…" He started but stopped short after Dumbledore showed up.

"Ah hello Alastor…Claire I have to speak with you, matters of importance come we'll walk." He said.

It was the second time she would speak with her grandfather, and their first conversation was a strictly business sort of conversation.

"How have you been Claire since the death of your mother?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected." Claire became rather shifty she disliked talking about her mother, it hurt her to know that she'd never see her smiling blue eyes and pretty flowing blond hair.

"I should tell you something about your mother that may come as a shock to you." He said.

Claire was interested now she was curious and he could see that.

"Well you mother was a brilliant girl, she was friendly and very well versed a trait she inherited from her father none the less." He said.

"You have a lot of dominate traits grandfather, I know I have a clear sense when someone lies to me." Claire said.

"Yes but Helga wasn't my daughter…" He started.

"But…What then how do we?" She started but Dumbledore raised a hand.

"She was my granddaughter…she was one of four daughters my son Renaud Lucian Dumbledore had." He said.

"What! I never new this how did? What did? Who are?...what!" Claire said all at once.

"Yes quite a sad story really, you see out of four children my son Renaud had with his wife Helena Borgin, only one was magical and that was your mother, she was also the most talented and in many opinions most beautiful, she out shone all her sisters who were Squib's." Dumbledore started.

"It was your mother who would move on to become a great witch, but when she was two her mother and my son were killed by her eldest sister Edwige, the girl was deranged her magic abilities we all out of sorts she's in St. Mungo's now, rather deranged as if she'd been attacked by the Cruciatus Curse many times, the next sister her Claudia was a brilliant girl showed some promise but alas her magical ability never surfaced, she now lives as a muggle married a wizard though no children, they sadly separated." Dumbledore said.

"And the other sister?" Claire asked.

"Well your mothers twin Greta; she's here and wishes to meet you." Dumbledore said.

"Whoa! Wait a second my mother has a twin, she never told me..." Claire said.

"Well your mother and Greta weren't very close, they had a falling out over a boy that lived across the street, Claudia was sure to fill me in about this." Dumbledore said tapping his nose.

"Over James!" Claire said.

"Guess again…" Dumbledore said.

Claire gasped, "Not my father…oh goodness."

"Oh yes, you see Claudia was a dutiful granddaughter wanted to keep her sisters in line, Greta and your mother were identical to the last had and it was rather hard to tell them apart, well it turns out that Greta had fallen for Sirius, and accused Helga of getting Sirius through magical means and not real love. Yet what Greta did wrong was pretend to be Helga and kissed Sirius…well James told Helga about this and it raised a red flag Helga confronted her sister and well the fought for several hours…that is when Claudia sent an owl to me as I was still at Hogwarts, Mrs. Potter James' mother managed to quell the fight." Dumbledore finished.

'And now my Aunt Greta wants to meet me the daughter of the sister she hurt and…" Claire started.

"The man she loved, I dare say she feels a need to see you…you know after finding out about your mothers death, so dose Claudia, she is getting married again, we'll be at the wedding, met another wizard I think this one will work out he's a nice chap younger than her though twelve years I think." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Who is she marrying?" Claire asked.

"Charlie Weasley!" Dumbledore said delightful, "The two fell in love over a cup of coffee, a conversation about dragons, and candy canes I believe. Claudia was absolutely delighted when she told me oh, but the other Weasley's don't know yet they were going to say something this summer before the world cup but Claudia's job took her to China so she couldn't be with him to tell his parents."

"So she's thirty-six and he's…" Claire started to count

"Twenty-five…they are here for the… err first task but she's trying to help out by being the first aid attendant, she'll be up around dinner with Charlie." They finally go to a door. "Well here we are do you sill want to meet your aunt, I warn you the resemblance to your mother is great."

"I just want to meet her…" Claire said

The door opened and Claire saw her Greta whom her (Great) Grandfather did not kid, Claire felt tears in her eyes but Greta look at her and saw right away the sorrow on her nieces face.

"Claire I suppose you think you made a mistake seeing me." Greta said.

Claire shook her head and sat down, "Thank you grandfather I won't keep you any longer." Greta turned back to Claire, "I always wished I had the magical ability to come here I love this place."

"Have you been here many times?" Claire asked.

"Oh loads when I got kicked out of all the boarding schools grand father had to put me in…I even tried on the sorting hat once, he said I had the potential of a Slytherin but I was a Squib, not a lick of magic in me." Greta said.

Claire's impression of her aunt thus far was that she was like her, strong and willful. "How did you like being a Squib?" Claire asked.

"I liked it till I saw what I was missing in the wizarding world, you should see your aunt's fiancé Chuck he's a cute one, doesn't like me calling him Chuck though." Greta said.

"Well how long will you be here for?" Claire asked.

"A long time I'm taking over muggle studies, so you'll have to call me Professor Dumbledore." Greta said amused.

"That will be interesting two Professor Dumbledore's one male one female." Claire said she was starting to like her aunt and wondered what Claudia was like.

"So how about you introduce me to your friends, I want to meet all those cute Slytherin boys I keep seeing around." Greta said.

"_Okay scratch that, she's nothing like mom or me, and she's thirty- five oh well…I have that little thing for…" _Claire trailed off in her thought, "Um Aunt Greta I'm not really friends with any Slytherin's, all my friends are in Gryffindor and my boyfriend is a Hufflepuff." Claire told her.

"Oh like that Hogwarts champion Cedric what's-his-head, and Harry Potter." Greta said.

"Well Cedric is my boyfriend, and Harry is one of my best friends here." Claire said.

"Well, I always did say James was a looker after Quidditch…don't tell me by the look on your face…James is here oh dear, my Hair!" Greta said looking at her reflection.

Greta was the prime example of what most female muggles look like the was talk beautiful, and had a black dress on with a half sweater, she looked right out of a magazine that were things of the past to Claire now, Aunt Greta was perfect for Muggle Studies. "Lets go I hope James remembers me…"

"Look Aunt Greta I don't think James is still here, he might be gone by now…" Claire said.

"Nonsense if his son is competing he wouldn't leave." Greta said.

"But what if he's still hurt over Lily?" Claire asked.

"Maybe so, but every man be they muggle or wizard has needs Claire, you have a seventeen year old boyfriend the poor boy is deprived, besides poor James has gone 14 years I'm sorry but I see you cringe but its true James is probably at his all time highest sex…Hey ouch Claire." Greta said rubbing her foot.

"Gees…Have you always spoken like this?" Claire asked.

"It's normal to be thinking about these things Claire, you mother and I talked about all the times she and Sirius…okay, okay sorry hun but really how are you ever going to please your wizard if you aren't comfortable with S-E-X." Greta whispered mockingly.

Claire frowned at her aunt, then smiled and blushed, "well Cedric and I don't talk about those things he hasn't mentioned any thing like that."

"Well maybe he thinks your…you know too young…ah the Great Hall, where I'll be eating and chatting up Snivellus I bet he has such a high sex…okay gees, oh hey that one must be Chuck's brother, oh and there's three more excellent." Greta said poking Claire forward.

"Who's Snivellus?" Claire asked

"Not important c'mon." Greta said

"Hi Harry!" Claire said. "Oh Hermione you take Muggle Studies, this is my Aunt…Professor Dumbledore."

"Just Greta we have already one Professor Dumbledore, say Harry is your father around I want to say hi?" Greta asked.

"Last I heard he was helping out with the first task, with Ron's brother." Harry said.

"OHHH!" Greta said "I met your brother." She winked at him.

Ron blushed a crimson red and smiled dopily, "Which one?" he asked dream like.

Claire arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oh Chuck! He's a charmer, at least where my…OUCH!" Greta said Claire shook her head furiously.

"Oh well I met Chuck yeah nice guy." Greta said, "Ah Snivellus…s'cuse me." Greta wandered off and to everyone's surprise went right to Snape.

"Well what do you think of her I have another aunt she's here with someone at the moment…but it's great my…our family Harry just got bigger." Claire said.

"What do you mean; they're your aunts…" Harry said.

"Well yeah…oh but get this Dumbledore is really my great-grandfather, my grandfather was killed by his eldest daughter." Claire said.

"Wow, your family history just keeps coming out." Ron said growing interested. "What else?"

"Well my real grand father had four daughters my mother being the only one who wasn't a Squib, well my eldest Aunt Edwige was somewhat magical, but it was all wonky for her, grand father said she was almost like she was under the Cruciatus Curse." Claire told them…

Meanwhile,

"Oh Severus…" Greta sang at him.

Snape who had his back to her closed his eyes in frustration and muttered something under his breath and turned to Greta. "Hello Miss. Dumbledore, and how do you do today?" he asked trying to be pleasant.

"Well a little birdie told me I should come make it known to you that we, just the two of us adults, "SINGLE" adults were now colleagues." Greta said. She was teasing him and Snape knew it.

To him Greta was nothing like her sister who was modest and polite, Greta was a flirt and the prime example of a muggle.

"You're looking fit!" Greta continued said she squeezed his arm.

Claire and the others were laughing so hard, Snape noticed them and frowned, to make matters worse for Snape, James had walked in but he was able to shake off Greta who went right for James.

"POTTER!" Greta said embracing James as her hand slowly made its way down James' back to his left…

"Hey! Greta I haven't seen you in a while." James said as he noticed the hand.

The two chatted and Claire actually smiled she saw James and her Aunt as a couple in the making; they were laughing and smiling at one and other. Claire looked at Harry and he looked almost ready to bull drive her aunt away from his father. She patted Harry's shoulder and he looked up at her, "Your dad looked happy to see her?" Harry nodded.

The week flew by so quickly Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had come to watch Harry compete and Claire new that Charlie and Her Aunt Claudia whom she finally met. Claudia was a kind woman who had dark brown hair and the trade mark Dumbledore blue eyes. Claire was sitting in a room with Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, along with Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Bill was there too and Claire and Greta sat nearby.

"I know that they don't even know Claudia, never met her once and now Chuck is introducing them and his parents will be flaming mad, look they all have red hair." Greta mumbled.

"I don't get why you're…" Ron stopped the door opened and the second oldest Weasley poked his head in.

"Ah! Chuck…c'mon we all want to watch Harry and Lover boy tackle their Dragons." Greta stated rather loud. Mrs. Weasley turned to look at her.

"What did you call my son" She asked.

"Chuck…I know him very well." Greta said.

"Look okay every one I brought you all here to meet some one special to me, she is my fiancée…" Charlie said he turned to the door and pulled Claudia into the room.

"Oho! Congratulations son excellent, what's your name dear?" Mr. Weasley asked proudly.

"Hang on Arthur, fiancée Charlie how long have you known her?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Long enough to know I will be with her for the rest of my life." Charlie said looking lovingly at Claudia.

"See Chuck this is why I think you're great, you can say that looking at her and mean it!" Greta stated smacking him on the back.

"Well Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and I met in Romania, I was walking down a street and broke my heel on the cobble stones he helped me out, and since then I couldn't get enough of him, we got to know each other over coffee, and I bought him his first candy cane, never tried one before that he said." Claudia told her.

"You name is?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I am Claudia Dumbledore." She said. "But I don't know magic, I'm a Squib."

"Well then you must know all about muggle things?" Arthur said.

"Oh you're better off asking my sister Greta over there, she's more muggle savvy than me..." Claudia said.

"Guys the first task is starting soon we better get to the arena!" Ginny yelled. She quickly hugged Claudia and ran out. Claire and Ron left together, leaving the older ones to talk.

"Too bad Weatherby didn't make it." Claire joked as they ran.

Ron let out a laugh, "He'd disapprove of Claudia right a way, but she older that him?" Ron stated.

"Yeah by twelve years and, Chuck…I mean Charlie knows it too." The got to the Champions tent.

"I'm not going to talk to Harry, go ahead." Ron said.

"Oh goodness Ron, Harry didn't put his name in, it would take a lot to face a thing like a Dragon." Claire told him.

"Go ahead I'm going to get a seat." Ron said.

Claire turned on her heel and went into the tent, she found Cedric sitting alone his head in his hands. Claire sat down next to him, "Hey you'll be great, you will win this one too." Claire kissed him passionately a suggestion by her aunt Greta. And moved her hand down his back but stopped, she wouldn't go that far. Pulling a way she whispered, "For luck…"

Cedric smiled a goofy sort of grin like Ron had and Claire was shocked how well that worked.

As she tuned her head a camera flashed in their faces, Rita Skeeter was standing before them. "Well, well Miss. Black we meet again."

* * *

So this will have to hold all you readers off till sunday Im away for the weekend... Thanks and tootles! 


	8. First task and Uncovered Emotions

Well Chappie 8 enjoy every one

* * *

Claire Glared at the older woman, she hated every thing about Rita Skeeter who reported untruths about her mother, and even Claire had to feel the burn form Rita Skeeter. Claire had the burning urge right now to rip out every one of her fake blond curls or her ugly head. Claire glared at the woman and her photographer snapped a photo of Harry and Hermione near by which drew her attention away.

"Good riddance that woman is insufferable." Claire said turning back to Cedric.

"Well at least she is more concerned about Harry, you should have seen her at the weighing of the wands, barely looked at any of us." Cedric said.

"Poor Harry like he needs more publicity, that woman is trying to exploit him." Claire said looking at Cedric now. "More importantly be careful out there, dragons are not merciful."

"Don't you worry your pretty head off; I will be fine I'll beat this one down." Cedric said.

Mr. Crouch came into the tent and beckoned all the champions around him. Claire got up and walked over to Hermione, the two left the tent and found Ron saving them some seats.

"Excellent I got the prime seats for you ladies." Ron said proudly.

"Thank you kindly Ron, I hope once Harry beats this you two will kiss and make up." Claire joked.

"That's not funny…" Ron stared but his words were drowned out by the sound of a cannon blast.

The Bauxbatons champion Fleur stepped out and to Claire's surprise she couldn't see the dragon any where. As soon as she thought it though a large green dragon came out of the mist that encircled a large golden egg. Claire gasped and Ron took her hand patting her on the back.

"Oh Ron I don't like this one bit and it isn't even Harry or Cedric out there." Claire said turning her head away, only to find Patrick Finnigan glaring down at her then she noticed hers and Ron's joined hands.

She turned back in time to see Fleur get the egg and the dragon barely singed her. Krum had just come out and he set to work getting his egg, he did a good job hitting the dragon between the eyes. He succeeded but the dragon squashed several eggs. Then Cedric came out she saw him scanning the crowd and his eyes fell on her she was standing up now.

"COME ON CEDRIC!!" Claire hollered and he nodded and set to work retrieving his egg.

Claire looked down at Ron's arm that had slightly changed colour releasing her death grip on him; Ron nodded in thanks but cried out in pain as she dug her nails into his leg, while Cedric was singed by the dragon. Yet none the less he came out victorious and cop dived out of the way of the raging dragon.

Seeing that Cedric was safe she was relieved, but the unsettling rumble in the pit of her stomach came back as a rather white very small looking Harry poked his head out of the tent. Claire watched as Harry stepped out of the tent wand in hand and shaking.

An unusually warm wind was rising and Harry looked around as the crowd was cheering but his ears could not hear them, he slowly made his way to the egg, as soon as he got close enough the Hungarian Horn Tail landed before Harry trying to rip his head off. Claire buried her face in Ron's shoulder she was not wanting to watch what happened next, and then she heard him….

"_ACCIO FIREBOLT!"_ Harry Shouted.

Claire looked up and saw him looking hopeless wand in the air, she heard Draco somewhere nearby shout "POTTER YOU STINK!" Claire wanted to find him and throttle the bastard. At last she saw it the Firebolt flew into the arena and Harry jumped on. He teased and sent the dragon in all directions, he was going so fast Claire could barely see him and she thought he was amazing.

"GO HARRY GO!" Hermione shouted. The arena was intense the mood was crazy, Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's were booing, while Gryffindor's drowned them out with the noise they made, Claire just thought it was pure insanity but cheered any way knowing now that Harry would get through this one.

Finally after a short time of cat and mouse Harry dove down and caught the egg up in his arms as if it were a simple snitch, the arena was louder than ever as every one was out of their seats screaming and cheering, Fred and George came down and told Ron and Hermione there would be a party, "Claire we're sneaking you in, you have to come!" Fred said.

"I'd love to can I congratulate my boyfriend first, meet me in the great hall and you can take me up!" Claire shouted over the noise.

Seamus had now come down and grabbed onto Claire, spinning her around then dipped her and kidded her on the cheek then did the same to Hermione.

"I'll meet you there in 15 min got to get sustenance form the kitchens." Fred said George wasn't paying much attention to them.

Claire went to the champion's tent they were having a meeting and she waited and the n went in. Cedric was being bandaged up and hissed in pain, as the burn was being treated. "Congratulations Cedric!" Claire said kissing him.

"Miss. Black careful, Mr. Diggory's arm needs to heal." Madame Pomfrey said as she bustled away.

"I'm going for a hot bath right now, I'll see you later Claire okay." He said looking weary.

"It's okay you go and relax, Fred and George invited me to the Gryffindor common room for a party…" Claire wished she hadn't told him he gaze darkened a bit.

"Harry I see got his egg, you two are friends I can't stop you from celebrating with him too." Cedric said a little envious.

Claire looked at him then moved closer, "You're my boyfriend Cedric; I know who I am with…you just need to trust the fact that Harry and I are just friends and that is that.

Harry had not gone back to the common room yet, he was looking at Claire and Cedric together, and the feeling of jealousy was not fighting with him as he watched the two. He felt his once affections for Claire gone but replaced with a friendship he would cherish forever, his father and Claire's aunt Greta ran into the tent followed by Charlie and Claudia.

"Son that was brilliant!" James shouted as he bear hugged Harry.

Harry went red with embarrassment, "Thanks dad I really didn't think I would get this one, but I did it!" Harry said feeling prouder.

"Ah…young Harry wit conquers all; it was good old grandpa Albus taught me." Greta said.

"I thought you called him father?" Claire asked moving beside her aunt as Cedric left.

"Helga did I called him gramps or gampy." Greta said.

"Why did my mother call him father?" Claire asked.

"Because she was very small when our own father died (then again so was I), she just automatically called him father as she got older." Greta said. "Any way Harry you play Quidditch just like your old man here…"

"Please Greta really I'm not that old." James said moving closer to her.

"Come on your 35 might as well be a grandpa." Greta said trying to keep a straight face.

"Greta really be nice…" Claudia said, Charlie poked her side as she saw, James and Greta looked a little lost in each others eyes for awhile.

It was Harry who made a loud rude noise to get their attention, every one looked at him.

"Right son I expect you'll go to the Gryffindor common room for a party thrown by the Weasley twins, you run along now I have to go see Dumbledore." James said.

Claire linked arms with Harry as they walked toward the castle, "I've been invited to the party, and I hope you don't mind." Claire said subtly.

"I just got him back, and now your aunt comes along and takes him away." Harry said suddenly.

"He's still your father even if he is interested in my aunt, Harry he doesn't love you any less." Claire said stopping him and turning Harry to face her.

"Claire I barely know my father, if he gets married and had other children what will happen to me?" Harry said.

"You'll be loved more, you father will never forget you, and like me you'll have some one younger and innocent to protect." Claire said thinking about Regulus.

"I hope you're right Claire, I really, really hope…" Harry said.

"Now we have a party to get too, you just passed the first task you should be tickled pink!" Claire said dragging Harry off.

The next day was a day when all was calm; Claire looked out a window on the way to Potions and smiled as the wind ruffled the trees and large white clouds rolled along the perfect blue sky. Yet her contentment would be tested as she made her way to Potions she came face to face with Lucius Malfoy some one she had not seen since her first week at Hogwarts, he turned and looked at her then Claire saw her Narcissa Malfoy her fathers cousin and she looked at Claire with a hopeful gaze.

"Claire there you are, Professor Snape assured us you'd be I this class." Narcissa said.

Claire did not say any thing, "Mother, Father? What are you doing here?" Came Draco form behind her.

"We are having a meeting with Professor Snape and Claire you mind your own business darling." Narcissa said.

Ron made a noise which was unmistakably muffled laughter. Snape finally showed up and opened the class room door.

"Copy those notes now, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy this way if you please, Black you too in." Snape said.

"What about the notes sir?" Claire said looking longingly at her seat beside Hermione.

"Granger will kindly give you the notes, get in the office." Snape grumbled at her. As soon as Snape turned his back the class let out a roaring laughter. Claire being in front of Snape could not see what was so funny. Once he shut the door on the laughing class she saw on his back a sign that read, _"To Whom It May Concern". _Claire swore she heard Lucius Malfoy stifle a laugh.

"Severus you have something on you back." Narcissa said.

Claire sniggered, Snape shot an angry look at her and put the paper on the desk.

"So Miss. Black you probably are wondering about now what this meeting is about?" Snape asked. H moved a couple chairs with the flick of his wand.

"No actually Professor I know what this about and the answer is no so may I go back to my call and learn." Claire said.

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and stood looming over her, "This meeting is of great importance my wife wishes for you to come and live with us, after this year." He said coolly.

Claire stared him down he was trying to corner her and she stood her ground. "I won't be backed in a corner by you, I have a clear sense of how you treat your son, he only listens to you through this intimidation because he's had to endure it his whole life." Claire said.

Lucius narrowed hit eyes at her, she was smart and his wife's request that they ask her first then go to the minister may not work.

"We wish to ask you Claire." Narcissa started standing from her chair, "If you would consider coming to live with us, please before you say no hear my plight."

Claire looked into the woman eyes and saw a familiar sight, why had she not thought of it before; Narcissa looked like her mother... She then realized she was crying Narcissa looked at her confused, a hidden emotion surfaced on Claire's saddened face, why did she not react this way to see in her mother's twin.

"Mother…Mother please don't go…NO! NO! Mamma don't go…" Claire was on the floor screaming and crying her mind was clouded her heart felt weak.

Out in the classroom people were looking at Snape's door. The screams were loud; Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one and other.

Meanwhile Claire was crying loudly, she didn't know why now she was so upset about her mother now, the door to Snape's office suddenly opened and Remus walked in.

"How dare any of you talk to her with out myself or Dumbledore present, Severus you had no right to do this." He said.

Claire stopped sobbing and looked up at Remus, He knelt down beside her.

"There now Claire come on," He said picking her up "I'll take you to Dumbledore."

"I don't want to see him, I want to see you." Claire said looking at him her eyes still releasing tears.

"Claire what can I do for you?" He said, "I am a were-wolf, I have no heart…"

Claire wriggled from his arms and stood before him, "That is not true…" she said touching his cheek. "You are the kindest most caring person I know, that is why I…" She stopped and looked away.

"Do you have to say something to me?" Remus asked.

"No, no I don't it's just that you are so caring you understand what I am going through." Claire said covering up.

"I see…Claire you should go rest, take care of yourself." Remus said he hugged her and walked of.

"Damn I've hurt him now." Claire said, she pushed the memory of what had happened in Snape's office out of her mind she went to her room in Slytherin and fell asleep.

She woke up hours later to the sound of Pansy talking joyfully about a Yule Ball. Claire sat up and looked at her, "What time is it Pansy?"

"Oh look who it is, we heard your hissy fit in class today, and then that were-wolf came…" Pansy said but was punched in the face by Claire who was mad now.

She walked out to the Common room to see girls going insane over a notice on the board.

A Yule Ball was to be held at Christmas and only fourth years and up would be allowed to attend Claire was nervous for a moment then remembered she would probably go with Cedric…She hoped.

* * *

There you Go now review lol! Huggs for all my reviewers so far! Thanks 


	9. Bar Fight

Okay heres Chapter 9 it's not as long as the rest but I wanted to work on my other story too _"Sons of Malfoy"_

* * *

Claire had become a shadow she felt ill and sickly all the time, while all the girls squealed about the Ball; she found her self snapping a people and eating less. _"What is wrong with me?"_ Claire asked her self as she stared at her pale reflection in the mirror up in the girls toilets. She wanted something he mind was racing and every one was out to keep her from what she wanted.

Cedric was with Ron and Hermione as Claire drifted into the great hall, she felt like drinking some thing then hiding out somewhere. There was a monster brewing in side of her and there was no one to tell her how to slay it, because no one knew.

"Claire?" Came Cedric's voice from behind her.

"What! What do you want can't I get a drink in peace." Claire snapped eyes darkening; she looked at him and covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry Cedric…I just oh I don't know…"

"Is it your mother? I heard about what had happened, I know emotions like this can surface in the form of a personality unrecognizable." Cedric said he moved closer to her.

"Look Cedric I am a mess right now, I have all these emotions and I don't want to hurt you." Claire said.

"I wanted to ask you if you were staying to go to the Yule Ball, the list has already been around." He said.

"Of course I'll go to Professor Snape as soon as I can to sign up, I don't know how much fun you'll have with me as your date." Claire told him.

"Do you hear your self Claire, I am your boyfriend I could never be bored with you…" He said.

Claire looked up at him her eyes were sullen and dark she did not laugh or smile at him, and he could see the loss of her mother was just hitting her now. She slowly moved passed him, and changed her mind on getting a drink.

"Can I see you later?" He called after her, but she had already left the hall.

She found her self in front of Snape's class she pushed it open only to see Professor Karkaroff talking to him holding out his arm where Claire saw the most hideous tattoo. She stood there rooted to her spot.

"That's Voldemort's mark isn't it?" Claire asked she slowly walked over to him. "The Dark Lord grows stronger and you ignore his call." She said snapping at Karkaroff.

"Black get out…" Snape stopped he looked at Claire her eyes were red and piercing she made low hissing noises at Karkaroff who backed into the shelf behind him.

"OBEY YOUR LORD!" She screamed and raised her wand above her head… "AVADA…"

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Snape yelled. Claire's wand flew over her head.

"Filthy traitor, you dare thwart my need to be rid of this filth, a traitor's punishment is always death Severus…" She said in a low raspy voice.

"Claire Black come back; don't let Voldemort control you…" Snape said calmly.

Claire's body jerked violently as she lunged for a bottle, "I'll kill her Severus, stand back…" It was now Voldemort talking.

Snape and Karkaroff looked at the Claire now possessed by Voldemort. "I will get what I need mark my word, this girls life is in your hands I assure you." Voldemort said the wand flying backing his hand, "Now I have matters to attend too."

"My Lord she is just a girl, leave her be." Snape said.

The wand shot back to his face, "I will go to my death eaters here I have a message for them, I have one other here already you know and a new recruit he shows promise, you two will keep in mind I will seek your assistance, Harry Potter will die by my hand at the first task mark my words, any one of you try to destroy all I've worked for I'll kill you with out a thought about it." He said. Hastily leaving he ran and met in secret with the two other death eaters at Hogwarts as Claire hiding beneath a cloak…

Claire awoke in the middle of the night to a throbbing head ache. She did not know where she had gone after her meeting with Cedric in the Great Hall. There was mud on her robes and her hair was a mess, yet she did not feel sick any more. Looking around she got up the moon was shinning through the murky green water on the other side of the glass. She left the dormitory and looked down at her watch in was half past two in the morning. Claire left the common room and went to Snape's office; she saw a flickering glow under the door. She raised her hand a knocked.

Snape had been staring absent mindedly into the fire, Claire Black was an open door for Voldemort he would have to teach her Occlumency she would have to learn, but how was she able to be so Voldemort like…unless, "No it can't be? He thought it was too risky to do that too a human. He jumped at the knock. Leaving his seat he went to the door opening it to come face to face with Claire she was tired looking and looked up at him with her blue eyes trying to read some answer on his face, "Black come in here." He looked at her fore head bleeding and sat her down pulling out his wand.

"Sir what is he doing to me?" she asked in a little girl tone she looked more innocent and scared than her ever saw a person.

"It's simple you are close to Potter, Bla…Claire you need to learn how to block Voldemort form your mind, he has already used you today to deliver his message to his other Death Eaters." Snape said.

"Professor have you ever been in love?" Claire asked.

Snape froze at this question, there was a time long ago he could say he was in love, and what could a four-teen year old girl know about love any way? He looked at her she was silently crying and she was shaking. He lowered his wand, "Are you in love with some one, Claire." He asked.

She nodded.

"He isn't Diggory is he, I've seen the way you look at someone else some one older than you…much older." Snape said.

Claire looked at him, "How can you tell?"

"It was written all over your face when he cam in yesterday, Claire you do not hide your feelings easily." Snape said.

Claire sank back into the arm chair; she looked at him and nodded. "I care about Remus…He has been there for me." Claire said, "And for my brother, he is the most important person to me right now, so it should be only natural I care for the person who is taking care of him."

Snape nodded, "You will succeed in blocking Voldemort soon, I have to set of time for the lessons, go now Claire get some rest tomorrow is the start of Christmas holidays, you should be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow.

The next day Claire realized she did not have a dress for the Christmas Yule Ball she began to panic and ran to Hermione and Ginny for assistance.

"Well it's nice to see your back to normal today, Claire if you want we can all go shopping in Hogsmeade I'm sure we'll find you some thing." Hermione said.

"Oh shit the trip is today, goodness what have I been doing these past two days?" Claire said to no one in particular.

"Hey Claire!" Cedric came through the crowd of people eager to leave. "Meet me at the Three Broomsticks at three if you can, remember I wanted you to meet Patrick."

"Of course, umm Hermione, Ginny, and I will come by at that time I may be done shopping for my dress then okay?" Claire said.

"Right…oh and Claire?" He said.

"Yes?"

"Pick a good one, I'm really eager to be dancing with you all night." He smiled and walked off.

Claire grinned big and left with, Hermione and Ginny. It turned out to be one of the better days of the week so far. She walked along the streets with Hermione seeing as Ginny ran into other people she knew after they had found the perfect dress for Claire.

She had found a midnight blue floor length gown; it was bunched up with tiny diamond sequins and was strapless. The Dress it self felt like a cloud when worn Claire loved how it fell about the lover half of her body and accented the upper corset part of the gown which laced up in the back. Hermione told her the dress was perfect. Claire was lucky enough to find the gown in her own size (With a little help from Hermione); Claire was carrying the silk gown over her shoulder in a black bag, so no one saw what was in it.

They entered the three broom sticks cheeks pink from the cold out side and big smiles nothing could dampen Claire's spirits except…

Cho Chang was leaning against Cedric he was trying to avoid her obviously but she kept trying to cling to his arm and offer him a cup cake. Claire's eyes narrowed and she new exactly what was going on, "Oh no you don't bitch!"

Claire threw her dress into Hermione's arms and lunged at Cho, there was a lot of commotion and chairs scraping, as Claire attempted to wrestle the cupcake out of Cho's hand, "Trying to poison my boyfriend with your cheesy love potion!"

Cho stood up and grabbed Claire by the hair and dragged her a bit, Claire responded with a move she picked up in self defense training and punched Cho in the nose. Cho grabbed her wand and pointed it at her. Claire's own wand was sticking out of her pocket she didn't dare grab for it. Claire had a cut along her arm and Cho's nose was gushing out blood now.

"Girls please what on earth is this about?" Came Madame Rosmerta as she looked at the broken glass and chair.

"It's her she's insane attacked me because…" Cho started.

"Because Cho you wouldn't leave me alone!" Cedric said.

"Ok Cedric you really cannot defend her after what you just saw?" Cho said.

"Of course I can…Cho lower your wand." Cedric said.

"She won't lower it; it's the only thing stopping me from doing some serious damage." Claire said.

At that moment a laughing couple Claire recognized right away walked into the pub.

Greta was arm in arm with James and the whole pub turned to look at them. Harry dropped his bottle of butterbeer and it smashed all over the floor.

"Oh my!" Greta exclaimed as she stared at those in the room.

James looked over at Harry who looked furious, Harry was ready to start a second fight, Ludo Bagman was deep in conversation with Goblins hardly noticing the commotion, Madame Rosmerta was annoyed, and every one else was just plain shocked.

* * *

Oh dear...and thank you to all my reviewers 


	10. Occlumency Mishap

Finaly Here you are readers Chapter Ten...

* * *

A near hour after the incident at the three broomsticks Claire found herself in her great-grandfather's empty office with Cho in a chair next to her. Claire scowled staring at the floor and Cho whimpering silently about her nose which had stopped bleeding and was now an ugly red blimp on her face. Claire looked around then at the moment she sank back in her seat, Dumbledore walked into the room. He didn't say a word as he sat down; Claire hated silence she knew it all to well her mother was the same way when she was mad. 

"Well Miss. Chang you were not the instigator in this situation, you may go to Madame Pomfrey to have your nose fixed." He said.

Cho noiselessly stood up and left the office, Dumbledore turned to Claire who looked down at her lap.

"What you did today was very unacceptable; I really don't understand why you must fight every one who angers you?" Dumbledore started.

"But I…" Claire said.

"Not that I am surprised, Claire I had this same talk with your father, he had fought with another boy in his case seventh year Lucius Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

She could see the hint of a smile in his eyes as he stared out the window.

"More importantly, Professor Snape will start Occlumency lessons with you soon." He told her.

"What! No I did not agree to that I don't even know what Occlumency is." Claire said.

"Well there is the other option that you will be sent home for the holidays, and will not partake in the Yule Ball at Christmas?" Dumbledore said.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing; her own grandfather was black mailing her into hanging out with Snape.

"Alright…" She mumbled and looked back down to her lap.

"Right he will inform you of your first lesson tomorrow, you may go." He said.

Claire got up and looked at her watch in was almost dinner she ran to the Great Hall and came over to Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"Did you get a detention?" Ron asked earnestly.

"Worse! some weird lessons with Snape." Claire said pushing her self a space between them.

"Well?" Hermione asked putting food on her plate.

"Any idea what Occlumency is?" Claire asked her.

At that moment Professor McGonagall came along the table, "Miss. Black?"

Ron nearly spat out his food when he saw what McGonagall was carrying, she was holding a scarlet envelop.

"Oh dear Mr. Weasley eat slower," She started "Miss. Black a letter from Miss. Chang's parents, read it quickly and kindly return to your house table."

She trusted the letter in her hand.

"Open it quick!" Ron and Harry shouted together.

Claire looked around them opened the seal to the letter.

"CLAIRE BLACK! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF ATTACKING OUR DAUGHTER IN SUCH A VICIOUS MANNER, JUST LIKE THAT CRIMINAL FATHER OF YOUR'S BEATING EVERY THING THAT MOVES!" The envelope screamed.

Claire sank under the table and hid from the whole hall, who were either laughing or staring. Claire saw Cho over at the Ravenclaw table looking rather pleased with herself; Cedric was making his way over to the table.

"Claire come on…" He mumbled walking out with her.

When they were out side the snow was falling around the grounds, the sky reflected the bright red and orange sunset over the looming mountains across the lake.

"Hey I know you were probably embarrassed by that letter, it was a howler your friend Ron got one in his second year." Cedric said.

Claire crossed her arms she was so annoyed that Cho's parents had to send and angry letter like that, they weren't even there.

"Well it was very embarrassing and I am not very happy about that stupid letter." Claire said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Chang had no right to send that letter." He said.

Cedric moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist; Claire leaned back into him sighing slightly.

"Are you nervous for next February, you know the second task?" Claire asked him.

"Well I have the egg figured out, it will take place in the lake the mere-people will take some thing important to me down to the bottom of the lake and I have an hour to get it back." He said.

Claire froze she remembered the vision and moved away from him to the edge of the lake. Flashes of the under water ruins, Hermione, Ron, and the blond girl flashed through her mind.

"No…this can't be happening…" Claire muttered.

"Hey Claire…are you okay?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head, he turned her to face him and saw she was crying.

"Claire what is it just tell me…" He said.

"I don't want you to die…" she whispered.

"I won't die trust me, what ever you might have seen it was just a dream, that's all it was a silly pointless dream." He told her.

Claire nodded.

As the days went by she couldn't understand how she could ever feel depressed, there was so much going on. Girls were swooning and boys were walking about nervous.

Hermione and Claire were getting in a few last minute study moments before the holidays started, when Viktor came over to their table after telling off the girls that had been following them.

"Hi Viktor!" Claire said as her sat down.

"I saw you and Cedric, you too look very happy now." He said. Side glancing at Hermione.

Claire saw this and smiled to her self, "Yes Cedric and I are very happy, so who are you taking to the Yule Ball?"

She saw Hermione stiffen behind her book, and Claire grinned at Viktor.

"Vell I vos going to ask Miss. Granger here, vell Hermyone vill you go?" Viktor asked.

Hermione peeked over the book and smiled at him, "Alright Viktor, I'll go with you…"

"You two must already know one and other?" Claire said.

"Vell Claire, Hermyone and I talk a lot here in the library." Viktor said.

He stood up and bowed, "Good day to you ladies." And he walked off.

"Okay now I need details…what about Ron?" Claire asked raising her eye-brow.

"Well he hasn't got the guts to ask me." Hermione said haughtily. "And I'm not about to sit around waiting for him, if hasn't got the nerve to ask me now then forget it."

"Well said Hermione…lets just hope they don't expect us to be going with them." Claire said.

"Well they know you'll go with your boyfriend, so that rules you out, Harry wouldn't have asked me because he thinks Ron likes me." Hermione said.

"What Harry is a boy, boy…how on earth could he pick something like that up?" Claire asked.

"Well he has not told me this verbally but he seems to catch on to things… What, what is it Claire?" Hermione said.

"Catch on to things… maybe if I caught on more look at the clues Claire come on, who is behind." Claire looked at Hermione and covered her mouth.

"What?" Hermione asked

"I just remembered Cedric figured out the clue in his egg, I think he…bath Mermaids!" Claire was saying random things now. "Hermione remember at the party when the egg screeched when opened?"

"Yeah why?" Hermione said.

"Well along time ago I saw this film with my mom on movie night; it was called Splash, well any way when the main girl tried to tell the guy what her name was she just screeched." Claire started, "That girl was a Mermaid which means…oh this is good Harry needs to hear that screeching under water an it should tell him a clue about what the second task is!"

"Claire that was just a movie…I don't think that it's real." Hermione said.

"I'm asking Madame Prince for a book on Mermaids." Claire said.

"Come this way I know where there is one…" Hermione said.

After proving to Hermione about Mermaids the two of them went to the dinning room, it was the last dinner before the holidays started and every one was excited for the ball.

"Hi Ginny are you sad your going to miss the ball?" Claire asked her.

"On the contrary Claire, I was invited." Ginny said.

"By who?" Hermione and Claire asked together.

"Okay, but don't tell Ron or Harry." Ginny said, they nodded and Ginny leant in, "Neville asked me."

"OH! How cute!" Claire said.

"Well it was nice of you to say yes Ginny." Hermione said.

"Well like you I wasn't going to wait around." Ginny said.

"Those boys are dense," Claire said casting an annoyed glance down at Ron, who raised his hands and shrugged. Harry not paying attention.

When Claire got to the Slytherin table Draco cornered her, "Who are you going with?"

"Who do you think numb nuts, my boyfriend." Claire said.

She pushed him aside and walked to her seat beside Pansy, and started to eat not saying a word to those around, Claire turned looking just in time to see Hermione get up and run from the table.

Claire threw her fork down and got up after her.

"Hermione! Waite!" Claire said catching up to her.

"Oh that Ron, he makes me so…" Hermione started.

"Mad…what did he say?" Claire asked.

"Oh it's too bad Claire is going with Cedric we could all go together…and then he says good thing no one has asked you Hermione, want to go together?" She said imitating Ron.

"Oh Hermione he's just a silly boy, he's not worth you getting mad, think you have the most desired dance partner next week, and Ron is just going to have to eat his awful Maroon pajamas." Claire said hugging Hermione.

"Your right, I'm going back to finish my dinner." She said as they stood up.

Harry and Cho were walking out of the dinning room, "Alright Harry I'll go with you, I think it would be fun you and I, see you around." Cho walked up the stairs.

"That hoesbag!" Claire screamed and stomped her foot, "First Cedric now, Harry does she ever quit!"

Hermione cowered away at Claire's anger, and sneaked off to the dinning room.

Snape came out not long after Hermione left; he walked up to Claire who was still scowling.

"You know if you keep doing that you face will stay that way…" He said. "Get to my office we start tonight, Occlumency is an important tool you will use."

He started walking toward the dungeons, Claire following close behind.

"I don't know how much I want you prying around my thoughts." Claire said.

"I don't care what you want Black, what you don't want me to find out more about your infatuation with Remus Lupin?" He said snidely.

"I told you that out of confidence, I said I respect and care about him, he's done a lot for my family in my father's absence." Claire snapped at him.

"Of course Black, I see." He said sarcastically.

Claire pursed her lips and walked passed him and sat down in a chair.

"Stand up I did not offer you a seat, for this lesson you'll have to be standing you will clear you mind of all emotion, being a woman this should be an easy task for you." He said.

"Dose this mean it was difficult for you?" Claire asked knowing he'd get angry.

"I'll not have you speaking to me in that tone Black, now ready your wand." He said in a snappy tone.

Claire tried to clear her mind and thought of nothing till Snape shouted, "_Legilimens!" _

The feeling that came over her was that of discomfort, her mind felt like it was being opened like a book and Snape saw a memory that Claire held he would have never expected to see…

Claire five years old was running into the kitchen of their home, she had grown up two streets from Harry Potter and never knew it. The sun was shinning out side and she was giggling and laughing about some thing. Then a beautiful blond woman came in holding a container of sun screen.

"Claire if you want to go to the zoo today you need sunscreen." Helga said picking the laughing little girl up and playfully throwing her in the air.

"Mum I met this really mean boy at school today…" Claire said holding still, "He made fun of my yellow sandals."

"What those are cute sandals, they make you look like you have little buttercups on your feet." Helga said tickling her feet.

"Mum tell me about daddy….pulease!!" Claire whined.

"I tell you about daddy every day aren't you tired of hearing about him?" Helga asked.

"Never…and I know you never get tired of talking about him, you love him too much." Claire said.

"Well you just read me like a book, you must me a seer." Helga said teasingly.

"Tell me, tell me!" Claire said.

"Ok I'll tell you… Your father was a mischief maker, just like you, he had your hair colour, your cute nose, and he was a very nice man." Helga started "He was tall, handsome, loved to dance, and most of all he loved you very much."

"He loved you too! Mommy, how did he die?" Claire asked.

"It was a terrible accident, he was…well how he died isn't important darling that point Claire is that he lived, and he was the most wonderful man ever." Helga told her.

"Why did you never marry?" Claire asked.

Helga's eyes filled with tears she had cried before, Claire started to cry too.

"There was no time…no time darling, I wanted to goodness knows I wanted to." Helga sank to the floor.

"Mommy I'm sorry…I'm sorry I made you cry, I'm sorry daddy died too, I wont ask again I promise MOMMY, are you okay…

Claire hit the floor she hissed as pain shot through her hands and knees, "I thought she was going to die, but it was her suppressed magic I know that now, she had been so upset over every thing, I never did ask about my father again after that, not until the night I heard his name on the radio."

"Yes I see that's lovely to hear Black, but it took almost the entire memory for you to shut down your mind." Snape said.

"It was for my own selfish reasons, I miss my mother can't you see I want her back, she has been there for me always…and now she's just a memory, haven't you ever felt that way? HAVEN'T YOU?" Claire said crying.

"I have…but because of stupid mistake…why am I telling you this." Snape said going over to a shelf.

"Because you have kept your self so locked up and scared, when some one comes around feeling the same sort of loss as you… you shut them out too." Claire said standing up.

"What do you know you're just a silly…" He started

"A silly what Professor, Girl! Child! goddamit I see it written plain on your…" Claire started but Snape had come closer to her in a wave of fury.

"Shut up you stupid girl be silent!" He yelled smashing a glass cabinet by her head.

"No you shut up…I'm right you know it that is why you are yelling at me, who were they professor who did you…" But Claire was silenced Snape had hit her across the face hard and fast.

Claire stumbled back seeing only stars as the contents of the shelf fell on her Claire hit the floor.

Snape panicked he had hit her too hard he knew it he knelt beside Claire who was not moving or responding, "Oh no I've killed her…"

* * *

Oh nooooo! reviews are appreciated...lol 


	11. Proposal of Marriage

And heres 11 Love all of you who have reviewed so far thank you very much!

* * *

Snape tuned her over her head rolled to one side he grabbed a piece of glass and held it to her nose it fogged up, throwing the glass aside he looked her over her cheek was red where he had hit her and she had a cut above her eye.

"Please wake up." He said shaking her a bit.

At that moment Draco walked into the room he saw the glass and broken potions bottles, and then he saw his potions master hunched over the still body of Claire.

"Claire! What did you do to her!" Draco yelled.

Snape stood up and covered his mouth, "Shut up you stupid boy, we had an argument." He said grabbing a potion off a different shelf. He tipped the contents of the bottle into her mouth and Claire moaned a bit.

Claire opened her eyes and saw Snape over her, "YOU! Get the hell away from me now!" She said trying to get up, there was a pain in her side as she tried to sit up. Claire fell back on the cold stone floor, she saw Draco by the door he looked at her terrified.

"You really need to get away form me now." Claire said turning her head to Snape.

"Excuse me?" Snape said.

Claire slowly lifted her self off the ground, shards of glass clinked to the ground as her ribs crunched and hurt. She stood up straight wincing with the pain, she limped passed him and Draco.

Draco reached out to help her and Claire pushed his hands away, "Don't touch me please." Claire said.

Slowly she struggled up to the stairs; she didn't want to think about what Snape did to her. Claire knew she'll never trust him; she had never been hit like that before.

Madame Pomfrey gasped as Claire struggled into the door, "My dear what happened to you?"

"I fell down the stairs to the dungeons, I broke a few ribs." Claire said.

"Your face it's all bruised, my dear did some one hit you?" she asked sitting her down.

"I uh…no I fell on the side of my face." Claire lied to her.

Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips then set to work at removing the bruise and fixing her ribs.

Claire slept in the hospital wing that night, by the next day every one had there own story about Claire and Snape.

There would be no classes for the next two weeks, and Claire was really happy about this she wouldn't have to face Snape, but he found his own way of talking to her.

"Miss. Black…" came a gruff voice from behind her.

Claire turned to see Professor Moody decorated with a wreath; Claire raised her eye-brows in response.

"Come with me…" He led the way to his office.

He motioned to the chair and sat down him self pulling out his flask and taking a long swig.

"Sir what is it you need?" Claire asked.

"Well you are a rude one I see why Snape smacked you one across the face." Moody said.

"Well I don't trust him and I sure as hell don't trust you, I think it rather suspicious you and Bagman trying to help Harry." Claire said, "Why him huh? Is there some sort of big plan for Harry?"

"You shouldn't dig too deep into these things Black; you've never been trusting person have you?" He asked.

"No since my mother lied to me about my father, I trust very few people now." Claire said standing up and walking around the room inspecting his things.

"Only started here last year too, already the one of the top students of your year too." Moody said. "Dumbledore speaks very highly of you and your mother, it's a shame she didn't continue on as an Auror, she was damn good at her job."

"My mother was an Auror, I never knew that." Claire said turning from a broken sneekscope.

"You bet caught a lot of dark wizards with her partner James Potter, who's back in the department; yep there's a plaque I believe honoring your mothers work for the good of wizard kind." Moody said, Claire detected the sound of anger in his voice.

"I find there are more and more things everyday that my dear mother never told me." Claire said.

"Yes well we are in the same boat, my father never told me much either; he hated me you see, but put up with me for the sake of my mother." Moody said.

"Well I see…your parents must be long gone now aren't they?" Claire said.

"Yes, yes of course they are dead." He said drinking more from his flask.

"You said you wanted to…" Claire started but the trunk near her tarted screaming and rattling, as if some one were locked up in there.

Claire looked at Moody then walked over to the trunk, she was just about to open it when Moody grabbed her arm, "No. no Miss. Black, there are things in there no young girl should see." He said.

"You showed us the unforgivable curses sir, what is wrong with me seeing this" Claire said staring him down.

"Not for you I trust Remus would not be happy if you were hurt by one of my experiments." He said releasing her arm.

"Potter is a good contender, but I see your boyfriend Diggory making exceptional progress, seeing the main support he has from a very powerful person." Moody said as jealousy played across his face.

"Sir if I didn't know, I would say you are jealous of Cedric?" Claire said.

"Yes well he's very well liked its only natural for him to be successful and most desired among his fellow wizards." Moody said.

"I'm not sure I understand sir." Claire said but Moody flashed an angry face at her.

"Look at the boy he gets a beautiful girl, the best tasks and I…I have to be an ugly worthless beat up old man…where's my glory huh Miss. Black tell me why do the young stupid ones get put before me who is most loyal." Moody swigged more potion and sat back down in his chair.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I have to go now." Claire said walking out.

"_What is he talking about, is he wanting to relive his younger glory years? Why is he jealous of Cedric?" _Claire puzzled over these questions the next few days. It was at last the day of the dance before Claire pushed the questions out of her mind.

She focused now on getting ready for that night. She had showered that morning and was now reading a book and drying her hair out.

Pansy was being pleasant with her, and Claire found this rather weird. "Do you think Draco would like me to have red lipstick or pink?"

"I'd go with the pink Pansy!" Amy said.

"Well Claire what do you think?" Pansy asked.

Claire looked up in surprise, "Well personally I think if you went light on the red, and applied some clear lip gloss it would look really nice, that pink you have looks very hoochy."

"Oh really as if you know any thing about make up." Amy said.

"On the contrary I know quite a bit, my mother was a makeup artist for seven years." Claire said.

"Well there you go Amy, so she knows quite a bit about makeup." Pansy said. As she tried out Claire's suggestion. "Oh wow Claire you're right I look great!"

Claire felt her hair and stood up to her mirror and began pinning up her hair. After a while she was left with a half bun and a few tresses hanging about her face. Claire applied her own lip gloss and a blue mascara with a black eye liner. She slipped into her midnight blue gown and tightened the back with her wand.

Pansy looked at her in awe, "Wow Claire you look good, Cedric Diggory is going to die."

Claire whipped around to look at Pansy, "Don't even joke about something like that." She turned back and stepped into her slippers and looked at her self one more time than left.

She walked up the hall for the dungeons and as she passed the door Snape waked out. Claire stopped and froze in her tracks.

"Black I wanted to apologize for what I did…it will not happen again." He said stiffly.

"I don't think I need Occlumency lessons any way sir." Claire said.

"You great-grandfather knows of what happened, but he insists that we continue our lessons." Snape said.

Claire pursed her lips then spoke, "Fine then we continue tomorrow Professor." She stormed off and out of the dungeons, where she saw Cedric.

Cedric turned to see Claire walking out from the dungeons; he smiled at her and pulled her over to where they were. She saw Ron looking rather proud dipite his awful dress robs to be on Fleur Delacour's arm. Claire smiled at him he winked back.

"Ron how on earth did you manage to ask Fleur?" Claire asked whispering in his ear.

"Took a lot of guts Claire a lot…" He said.

So the couples were as followed as McGonagall lined them all up, Viktor and Hermione, Fleur and Ron, Claire and Cedric, followed by to Claire's annoyance Cho and Harry.

The all went out to the sound of all the students clapping as the champions readied for the dance. Claire grinned at Harry as he looked rather nervous he might have thrown up all over Cho (Claire secretly wished this would happen).

Soon the rest off the schools were on the dance floor and every one was laughing and dancing. Claire couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun then it hit, her mother use to dance with her to all their favorite muggle artists. She and Cedric danced a couple of slow songs together the left to go be some where private out side.

She saw Hermione laughing and enjoying herself as they walked out, she even saw Greta and James dancing.

"Where are we going?" Claire whispered giggling.

"Some where we can be alone…" They walked out but in the Great Hall a new kind of love was happening and every one there became witness to Hogwarts first proposal…

Greta sat down fanning her face and turned smiling at James. "You are crazy you know that James, I haven't had this much fun with someone in many years." She said smiling.

"Well there is something I wanted to talk to you about, before you even asked I've talked to Harry about this and I have his approval…now from you I need the okay." James started.

"What on earth James, you need your sons approval for…oh my god James seriously!" Greta screamed.

"Hey can I ask the question?" James said looking at those who were watching, Greta nodded, "Greta Dumbledore will you marry me?"

She threw her self at him kissing James, as he was surprised by this response, "Well say some thing…" he said

"Yes you fool…when can we leave!" Greta said.

"What!?" James said surprised.

"Leave I mean now you and I back at the hotel in Hogsmeade!" Greta said sliding her hand up hi leg.

"Whoa! What now!" He said, looking around he caught his son smiling and laughing at them. "Damn…let's go!"

They got up and hastened out the door.

Harry watched them leave, he turned laughing with Ron who was equally amused.

"Well at least there'll be a wedding this summer!" Ron said, "Free food!"

Hermione came up to them, "Harry did you see your father and Greta leave quickly, like a pair of teenagers really."

They all laughed and went out to the dance floor.

Claire sat down with Cedric the snowy scene was lovely and illuminating, she turned to him smiling and moved her hand up his arm he slightly hissed in pain, "Are you okay, Cedric did you do something to your arm." Claire asked as she went to lift his sleeve.

"It's…no my arm is fine don't worry about it really Claire." Cedric said pulling his sleeve back down.

"You got a tattoo, gees I never knew you were a rebel." Claire said.

"What? I don't have a tattoo I hurt my arm a few days back that's all." He said.

Claire raised an eye-brow, "Okay sorry, I didn't know."

Cedric leant in and kissed her, they stayed that way for a while she felt very happy at that moment and wondered privately if they would ever get married.

She smiled as he took the kiss deeper, she loved every bit of him and she made sure he knew it. Then just as it was getting good The bush they were hiding behind moved and they jumped as Snape had come around the other side.

"Miss. Black and Mr. Diggory as I expected…get back in side they want photos of the champions, NOW!" He said the got up and hurried off to the Great Hall.

* * *

There you have it the story only gets better after this one! 


	12. Second Task and My Claire

Here you all go Chapter Twelve, I went crazy when i couldn't post but tada! we can now YAY!

A/N: Naughty Moment you've been warned!

* * *

So the Yule Ball came and went and task number two was mere days away…Claire had of course filled Harry in about her discovery, and while the snow melted Claire, Ron, Hermione, and Harry huddled in the library reading every book they came across.

They studied mermaids till they knew every thing about them, they had every book the library about all things water between the four of them they looked and looked.

They were all deep in thought when Harry let out a cry of outrage and banged his head into his book, "Okay the task is tomorrow, we aren't even close I'll tell them I quit."

"Harry what about that important thing the mermaids have taken?" Claire said.

"Claire every thing important to me is right here helping me now." Harry said to her. Yet no sooner did he say it Neville popped up.

"Hi every one I have a message from McGonagall; she needs the three of you." Neville said. "No Harry not you Claire, Hermione, and Ron."

Claire looked at Harry sympathetically as they left, "Neville help him… surely there is some plant that will help him?" Claire said.

"There is actually, Harry Gilly Weed!" Neville said.

"Oh Neville your brilliant!" Claire exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek.

Neville turned a bright scarlet and became dopey faced as Claire left with the others.

"Neville how do we get this Gilly Weed?" Harry asked.

"Well only Professor Snape has the stewed edible form of it, and it takes a month before you can use it." Neville said.

"Every thing takes a month, gaa! I need that Gilly Weed Neville and we are going to steal it if we have to." Harry said.

"W-w-well l-l-lets g-g-go!" Neville said trying to sound brave.

Claire walked into McGonagall's office all the judges were there and Claire saw her great-grandfather with a rather stern look on his face.

"You three coincidentally happen to be the most important things to the champions; Miss Gabrielle here is the sister to Miss. Delacour most important to her, the four of you will be put on a deep sleep and will not wake till you are above the surface of the water…" McGonagall started.

"Whoa wait your giving us to the mermaids, what if the champions don't make it?" Claire said panicked.

"Relax Miss. Black, if your champion fails to retrieve you we will bring you up our selves after the competition." McGonagall said.

Claire stood still; she wondered if Harry knew this and would take it seriously, "We'll be under water at the bottom of the lake?"

"Isn't that what I have been saying to some extent, Miss. Black calm down." McGonagall said.

But Claire was panicked it was already happening, it could not have been a dream… Bottom of the lake, Harry, all of them, the blond girl she did not recognize, and then… "Voldemort!" Claire yelled out.

"Good heavens!" Bagman shouted.

"Sorry…" Claire said breathing heavy.

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to her, "Claire relax it doesn't hurt, you'll be fine trust me…"

She felt suddenly light headed and her mind blacked out where was she…

The dormitory materialized into view, Tom was there again he grinned maliciously and held his hand out to her. "My Claire…My Darling Claire how did you sleep?" he asked whispering into her ear.

"Fine…" she whispered back.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, have you missed me?" He asked his hands resting on her shoulders.

"I have wondered why you come to me like this." Claire asked looking into his handsome young face.

"You know, because I am not as I am now, you would not want to see me if I came to you as my true self, you do love me like this Claire right?" he asked.

"I barely know you…" Claire told him honestly.

His face darkened and he pulled away tuning his back on her.

"Of course no one ever loved me…" He said.

Tears silently fell down Claire's face; she moved and embraced him from behind, holding onto him. "Tom come to me more, let me know you…" she said pressing her fore head to his back.

"You didn't want to know me before; you knew who I was right away…" Tom said.

"But when first you showed your self to me I was scared, I thought you'd be like the Tom who killed Harry's mother." Claire said.

"I am that man…"

"Yes but you don't have to be…Tom please look at me." She said.

His brown eyes found her blue eyes and they locked… "There you see, I knew it you've never been loved you want someone to love you."

He moved closer to her, he ran a hand through her black hair slightly pushing Claire back on the bed. He moved up beside her and traced her face with his hand.

"Tom…" Claire whispered.

"My Claire…" he said his hand moved down her neck to the space between her collar bone.

Claire looked into his eyes and felt his hand moving down her chest to her shirt and slowly underneath, she let out a soft sigh…was this what her aunt meant about sex.

He moved so he was above her staring into her eyes as he bent his head to kiss her. She moaned quietly as she felt his hand…

Claire opened her eyes water was seeping into her lungs as she coughed, looking at Cedric beside her. The dream quickly dissolving from her mind all she could remember was Tom's look of pleasure and she felt rather embarrassed as Cedric was helping her out of the water.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes just rather shocked the water is so cold, where is Harry did he make it yet?" Claire asked looking at the water than at Cedric. "I'm sorry thank you Cedric…" Claire stood on her tippy- toes and kissed him.

Cedric grinned at her, "I saw him down there, he's fine used Gilly Weed it seems."

"Okay good Neville helped him find that one I think, what did you use?" Claire asked.

"The bubble head charm." He said.

"Really? That must have looked interesting." Claire said.

"Hey don't tease," Cedric said poking her in the side. "Besides had to save you some how."

"Oh yes because I was in such jeopardy, they would have brought us up too if the champions failed." Claire said.

"Yeah well…hey there's Hermione and Krum!" Cedric said.

"Oh…Hermione!" Claire called out waving to her.

The two of them where hounded with blankets and cups of steaming tea.

"Hello Claire…Harry's not back yet?" Hermione said.

"No…I am really starting to worry about him." Claire said, she held onto Cedric

It seemed like forever when she saw a red and blond head bob to the surface, "RON!" Claire ripped off the blankets and cannon balled into the water, Claire swam up to Ron and helped him pull the little girl to safety, moments later Harry shot out of the water.

Every one cheered, and Fleur was going insane over Ron how sweet he was to help her sister. She than smothered Harry in a kiss and they all shared a laugh over it.

The judges announced their decision: Cedric was in first, Harry second, Krum third, and Fleur pulling up the rear.

The third task would be June the fourth, and Claire was relieved there would be time to chill out, before the competition got too heated.


	13. Cousin Confessons

Changed the ending of this Chapter oki!

* * *

Claire could barely handle potions with the man, now she was back doing Occlumency. As it turned out she was very good at it, by the end of March Claire was a skilled Occlumens, and she surprised even Snape when she fully shut him out of her mind.

"Very well these lessons shall no longer continue Black; you may go and remember clear your mind of all emotion every night." He said.

"Thank you sir." Claire said she left quickly and went to the Common room.

When she got there Draco was perched like a king on the comfiest chair Claire scowled at him as all of his friends crooned around him, she sat down at a table nearby and pulled out her Astronomy book.

"Oh Claire there you are!" Came the familiar voice of Kara or Hera.

She looked up to see it was Kara she always had her black hair pulled up in a tight pony-tail.

"Yes what is it?" Claire asked.

"Guess where I hear you'll be living this summer, and it's not with that were-wolf." Kara said.

"There is no way I'd live with any one else, you are clearly mistaken." Claire told her.

"Well there is where you are wrong, my brother David works for Fudge and because Fudge hates you he's sending you off with the Malfoy's!" She screeched with laughter.

Draco looked over at the sound of his family name, his cousin Kara was laughing maliciously and Claire looked rather perturbed.

"I won't be going there you are such a liar Kara." Claire said.

"Me lie…would the fact that my brother is a secretary for Delores Umbridge, who is the undersecretary for the Minister, why would I not know about the ministers affairs." Kara said, "He tells grandmother every thing…"

Kara stared her down, she may have been a Lestrange but she looked every bit a Black as her mother was, but Claire was a Black too, and what's more she carried the last name and was a pure-blooded as Kara, who looked at her as if she was scum.

"Kara why are you like this, I am your family we are related blood to blood, only I am a true Black and that's the way it stays…" Claire started.

"Black…that blood was tainted the moment Sirius became a Gryffindor; yet you decent into Slytherin may just save the Black family from complete extinction." Kara said.

Claire wondered if she knew about Regulus…Claire stopped short of telling her, did every one think Regulus was really Remus' child.

"Your mother was no better, too bad though you weren't a boy mothers aunt Walburga Black was a most revered woman when she married your grandfather Orion Black, of course you wouldn't know this having no father around." Kara said "Come with me I want to show you something…"

Kara started to walk away to the exit, Claire followed her.

They walked to the library and Kara walked deep in the shelves to a shelf marked _"Pure-Blood Wizarding Family's"._

"Won't your sister get mad at you for talking to me?" Claire asked.

"Hera is sick with the flu, besides Claire I like you, she doesn't nor my brother, but if I said any thing to them the family will disown me like your father." Kara said "I am known as a blood-traitor, I like muggles…I have a crush on some one who is muggle-born."

"I see that is why you were talking to me that way in the common room." Claire said starting to like Kara more.

"I've been keeping a correspondence with my aunt Andromeda, she says my situation is just like when her and my mother were younger, my aunt has helped me a lot through this she says there isn't much I can do as far as keeping my family from finding out how wrong I think it is that they all revere You-Know-Who." Kara said "Aha here it is."

Kara extracted a volume of four books _"The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black." _

"Here you should be… Regulus Renaud Black, your brother?" Kara said.

"Oh umm…" Claire thought well she could trust Kara now, "Yeah my mother and father got together before she died, and that brought Regulus who she said was Remus Lupin's son so she wouldn't have to live with the Malfoy's and they would take him away from her."

"Your mother was smart, The Malfoy's and my family for that matter are all hungry for the Black fortune." Kara said. "I happen to not care, Claire listen to me your brother will be safe…trust me."

Claire nodded and Kara held out her hand, "A bond between families that shall never be broken, I Kara Druella Lestrange vow to respect, trust, and honor my cousin Claire Calisto Black."

Claire took her hand and shook careful to repeat what she said, "I Claire Calisto Black vow to respect, trust, and honor my cousin Kara Druella Lestrange."

There was a flash of blue light, and Claire had no clue what had just happened.

"You see now we are bonded for life, if either one of us betrays the other we die." Kara said.

"Okay so tell me Kara who's this Muggle-Born boy you have a thing for?" Claire asked.

"Well okay he's a half-blood his name is Patrick Finnigan." Kara said.

"Oh my goodness that is Cedric's best friend." Claire said.

"What really…Oh I had no clue he plays beater for the Hufflepuff team I just stare at him so much." Kara said dreamy eyed.

"I could introduce you…" Claire started.

"Oh goodness no Claire remember my family would kill me if they ever knew." Kara said.

"I'll tell you what Kara if your family ever disowns you, you are coming to live with me Remus is a kind caring man he's letting James and Harry stay with us till his father rebuild their home, Kara you deserve to be happy not stuck at you sisters side, there are two of you Hera can be the one to be all evil and spiteful." Claire said, "Be your own person Kara, have your own thoughts."

"She's right Kara…" Draco came out from behind a shelf.

"Draco you were listening to us." Kara said angry.

"Yes I was look I won't say a word I swear, I let my father tell me what's right and wrong I don't think I've ever thought for my self once." Draco said coming closer to them. "Listen to Claire, I am my parent's only child but I am a traitor to my own blood as well."

Claire watched him, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I won't ever tell you because I have no confidence in my feelings." Draco said.

"What are we all going to do?" Kara said.

"I keep my thoughts well hidden from my father, your parents are in Azkaban Kara they can't do anything to you, and your grand-mother is a spineless bitch." Draco said.

Kara and Claire laughed, Draco laughed too and then the stopped some one was nearing where they all were.

"It's Ron, Harry, and Hermione, go that way." Kara said.

Claire dropped the book as Draco took her arm and they ran up the row over to the next one. They hid as Hermione was talking about wizarding families. Draco was close to Claire it was the second time he had gotten too close, at the Quidditch World Cup he had laid on top of her to hide them selves from who he thought were Death Eaters. He smelt of Heather and some really nice cologne. Claire shook her head and forced her thoughts to Cedric.

"Okay…hey here's the volume I was looking for, I was wanting to find out more about Dumbledore's family, really we know nothing about them and I need some light reading…hey the Black family volume four, wow this is thick wonder who dropped it, I'll get this one too show it to Claire she might like this." Hermione said.

"Okay we got the books lets just go…oh hi you must me one of the Lestrange twins which one are you?" Ron said.

"Oh no Hera…" Kara hissed.

"Let's go that way and separate down the isles okay." Claire said.

They took off down random isles and Claire turned to see Draco was still following her. "Draco go away we needed to separate." Claire hissed at him.

"Yeah from Kara." he whispered.

"Draco go, please I'm going to see Cedric." Claire said.

"Claire can you really trust him?" Draco asked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Claire asked.

"Look he's been acting strange; I think he might be up to something." Draco said.

"You really don't give up do you?" Claire said

"Not where you're concerned, I didn't want to say it in front of Kara." Draco started, "But I love you Claire, when ever I see you with Cedric I wish it was me."

"Draco I am flattered by this, but I am your cousin, our parents are cousins." She said.

"I know that, but your grand-parents were first cousins and they were married, Claire wait please." Draco said.

"I really have nothing to say to you, my feelings don't run any deeper than friendship and family, Draco you don't understand I love Cedric." Claire said.

She knew she cut him deep, he looked hurt and Claire went over to him.

"Draco I just can't involve my self with a member of my family, and neither can you." Claire said.

"It's not fair you would be perfect for me, you and I would be the most important people in the wizarding world." Draco said.

"I don't want importance Draco, I am not for you you'll see that one day soon, please don't let the idea of us consume you." Claire said.

"It's that were-wolf isn't it?" Draco said vehemently.

"Excuse me…" Claire said.

"The way you talk about that man I'd swear you were in love with him, you know what I should just tell father about your brother." Draco started.

"No please don't do that I'll do any thing you want," Claire hissed at him as she tried to stop him leaving.

"Anything Claire…anything to stop my father turning your brother into a man with pure-blood pride." Draco said.

"What no Draco I told you I…" Claire started.

"You said anything, dump Diggory and be my girlfriend and I won't alert you're my father about your brother." Draco said.

"Your evil Draco, what happened over there all those kind and thoughtful things you said, what are they out the window now." Claire said.

"No they aren't…but sometimes you got to blackmail, lie, cheat, and steal to get what you want." Draco said.

"If I say yes you have to swear you won't tell your father about Regulus." Claire said.

"Agreed we'll even do that bond thing so if either one of us breaks it we die." Draco said. "Now I vow to never reveal that Regulus is a Black and you vow to be mine forever."

"What forever!" Claire said.

"Well let's see dear father you may want to recheck Regulus Lupin because I read in the family tree book at school…" Draco said.

"Alright fine…" Claire said she held out her had and choked back tears as she took his hand.

"I Draco Malfoy vow to never reveal the secret of Regulus Renaud Black." He said his grey eyes boring into Claire's blue eyes.

Claire was shaking and crying, "I Claire Calisto Black vow to be Draco Malfoy's forever." She strained to say the last word. The blue light flashed and that was it.

Draco grinned and moved closer to her kissing her, "There we go now your brother will never leave the safety of your darling Lupin." Draco said, "Remember end it with Diggory tonight if you can…" he said walking off.

Claire sank against the book shelves, she was crying now saddened by the vow she just made, and then she remembered… "Tom…Tom talk to me please are you there?" She whispered.

She felt light headed again and fell lying on the ground as the library disappeared and the dormitory came into view….

"Claire you're upset…I was worried about you." He said the same grin on his handsome face.

"It's Draco Malfoy he made me take a vow to be his forever, if I didn't he would have told his father about my brother who is registered as a Lupin." Claire said to him.

"That's terrible but Claire what about me?" Tom said.

"Tom for some reason you are a memory in my mind, I've never actually physically touched you…" Claire said.

He looked at her and his eyes darkened, "Is that so, suppose you better do what he asks your life is on the line…Potter's calling you." Tom told her.

"Tom wait I didn't mean…" Claire opened her eyes she looked into the eyes of Harry.

"Claire are you okay…when I saw Draco leaving he looked so smug I wondered what happened." Harry said.

"Harry I found George he said he would take her." Ron said coming up with George looking worried.

"Claire…are you alright?" He said feeling her fore head.

"I feel…really ill." Claire said.

"Come on put your arms around my neck, I'll carry you to the hospital wing." George said, he lifted her effortlessly and carried her out of the library.


	14. A Forceful breakup with a Kidnaping

Claire fell asleep as he carried her, when they got to the hospital wing Claire was almost grey. They put her on the nearest bed and Madame Pomfrey gave her some potion.

"This should help her." Madame Pomfrey said.

"We'll stay with her." George said.

"I'll go get Cedric; he'll want to see her." Hermione said.

"We'll look to George you stay with her." Ron said pulling Harry along.

"Right I'll stay with her…" George said to himself.

He sat down beside her and rested his chin on his clasped hands, he watched her sleeping. Her eyes moved a bit then she opened them and looked at him.

"George?"

"Hey how do you feel?" He asked patting her arm.

"Horrible… I have to break up with Cedric." Claire said her eyes tearing up.

George's stomach did a few back flips as he perked up, "Why?" he asked sounding a little too delighted.

"Draco made me…" Her mouth stopped moving, she couldn't get the words out.

"Do you want to write it out?" George said.

"I can't say it I don't know why." Claire said.

"He makes you take a vow didn't he?" George guessed.

Claire couldn't even nod; she sat there blankly staring at him.

"Yep he did, I can tell why did he make you take that vow…family right once again you couldn't respond gees that little git." George said.

"He's my boyfriend now." Claire told him.

"That GIT! He forced you into a relationship!" George shouted.

"What are you talking about George?" Cedric said coming into the room.

"Draco Malfoy…" George started.

"Cedric I have to talk to you it's important." Claire said standing up a force was controlling her words to something cruel.

"Claire you don't seem your self…" Cedric started.

"Shut up! I don't love you…I am Draco Malfoy's girlfriend." She couldn't control her words she fought not to say what she said but it came out forceful and unkind.

"I don't understand Claire, are you really okay?" He asked.

"I told you we're finished, for good I love Draco now not you." She struggled with her word fighting every one that came out, but she was losing and Cedric was hurt.

Claire turned her feet were taking her to where ever Draco was she knew it till.

"Miss. Black come with me for a second will you." Moody said taking her by the arm fighting with the charm on her and Moody's force she walked lopsidedly with Moody out the front doors of the castle.

"Where are we going I have to go…please I need to my feet…" Claire stuttered.

"I know very well where your feet are going Black but there is some where you must go for a while, not to worry we'll break the charm for you." Moody said.

They were walking out the castle gates now; Claire looked over her shoulder at the receding castle till…CRACK! She was on the ground in a dark grave yard. A wand tapped on her head and her whole body stopped jerking to walk away and she could speak freely now.

"I'll take that…" Said an unfamiliar voice.

Claire turned her head to see the young man who had preformed the Cruciatus curse on her, "Professor Moody! I knew it you've been using Poly Juice Potion, let me go!"

"Not a chance Black, I'm taking you to your master." He said.

"I don't have a master thank you very much!" Claire shouted trying to fight him off.

They were nearing a large mansion and Claire stared to struggle now not wanting to go to the place. The Man threw her in the door. Claire hit the floor she felt something cut the side of her face as she slid on rubble form the aging house.

"Wormtail get down here!" he yelled.

"What…oh Black's heir!" Wormtail said

"You!" Claire stood up her one eye blinded by blood, she charged at him.

"_Protego!" _Wormtail shouted and Claire was sent flying back into a wall.

She tried to stand but she had broken her few of her ribs.

"Look Barty she's hurt now." Wormtail snickered.

Claire was hurt badly but there was a voice from the upper level, "Bring her to me Wormtail now…"

She tried to back away as the two men grabbed a hold of her and dragged her up the stairs; it took a lot of effort to not cry out in pain.

"Please no don't make me go up there." Claire said.

She was thrown into a room facing the back of a large armchair, a large snake coiled around it.

"Claire Black you might wonder why you and I have such a strong connection?" said a voice from behind the chair.

"I don't know…tell me Voldemort!" Claire spat at him.

Wormtail hit her hard across the head and she fell to the ground.

"Within your soul is a piece of my soul, you have one seventh of my soul… yes you are a Horcrux, how you may ask simple you were born in the same year as Harry Potter therefore when he miraculously defeated me the first time I sent the last piece of my soul to the closest child to the Potter family that wasn't Harry." Voldemort said.

"Then why do you appear to me as your younger self?" Claire said.

"Because I knew you would cower away from what I am now…" Voldemort said. "Wormtail turn my chair I want to see face to face this girl who hold a piece of my soul."

Wormtail moved and turned the chair, Claire suppressed a scream as she stared at him, or it what ever Voldemort was now he could hardly classify as a human.

"Take a good look black when next you see me I'll be whole, and I'll be taking that bit of my soul back…" He said.

Claire felt the familiar feeling of light headedness and fell to the ground, she didn't know what was going on all she felt and saw was darkness…


	15. The fight and a First Kiss

Okay this is the Last Chapter of My Family...

* * *

With a day separating Harry and the third task, he found himself thinking more about where Claire could be. Mid you he did practice many spells and mastered them, but with Claire missing he really wondered if they would continue the competition.

The whole Quidditch pitch had been changed over to accommodate the third task; he stared in awe as he ventured down to see what they had done to it.

What's more in the common room George seemed less focused on Fred and his plans, Harry wondered if he was worried about Claire too.

"Harry Claire would not have wanted you to quit now, you have to do the final task." Hermione told him.

"Yeah she would probably beat you up if you quit now, and looking at Malfoy last year it looks like it hurts." Ron said.

Harry looked out the window, _"Where are you Claire?"_ Harry thought to himself…

Claire opened her eyes she wasn't in the mansion anymore she could tell by the cold breeze that blew about her. She looked around and realized she was in the graveyard and she was chained to an aging angel statue that over looked the area. Claire panicked and tried to move her arms the chains just clanked as she moved she was on there good. Looking around there was not a soul in sight; she hardly noticed the change in her outfit.

No longer dressed in her Hogwarts robes she was sporting a long white empire waist dress, the very same dress she had in her dream, panic now fell over she yelled for some one, she struggled with the chains, by the time she gave up her wrists were bleeding where the chains had cut in and she had sweat running down her face.

The time continued on there was no one not until she hears a loud thud nearby. Claire forced her eyes open and saw them Harry and Cedric.

"Help!" She called out in a raspy strained voice, they weren't far away.

Then Harry's head turned to look at Claire his eyes widened and he ran toward her.

"Claire oh my god are you okay look at you, _Reducto!_" Harry said pointing at the chains they disappeared and he caught Claire as she fell. "Cedric come help me…"

Harry looked back at Cedric who stood his wand pointing to his right fore arm on the dark mark tattoo.

"Cedric… you're a Deatheater!" Harry and Claire said simultaneously.

"I figured you would be smarter than you both proved not to be, I have been a Deatheater since before Christmas is really an amazing thing to be working for the Dark Lord." He said his eyes were dark and he looked evil.

Claire stood up and slowly made her way over to him, "How could you betray me like this, how could you!"

"Easy…I never loved you; you were just so close to Potter I knew it would be all the more easy to get Potter here where the Dark Lord wanted him." Cedric said pointing his want to her.

Harry came up quickly in front of Claire he held his wand out be fore him blocking her.

"Harry please don't …" Claire started.

"Relax Black I won't need to do any thing; the Dark Lord will be finishing off Potter soon enough." Cedric said looking over their shoulders.

Claire and Harry saw Wormtail carrying something wrapped in black, "Oh my god Harry that's him…" Claire whispered holding onto his sleeve.

"It's who…" but Harry was sent flying away from her.

"Harry!" Claire screamed as a stone gargoyle pinned him down.

"Get over here…" Cedric said grabbing on to her.

"No…let me go, don't touch me!" Claire yelled struggling with him.

Wormtail paid no attention to them he started the spell that would no doubt bring Voldemort back.

Claire couldn't hear what Wormtail was saying she whipped around and looked at Cedric he had a vacant expression Claire had not noticed before. Could it be that they have been putting him under the Imperius Curse.

"Cedric they have you under that spell don't they?" She said she looked back Wormtail had just cut off his hand.

He did not respond he just held steadfast and strong, _"Okay Claire self-defense mom didn't send you there to fool around…" _

Claire looked up at Cedric and muttered an apology and grabbed his wand arm flipping him over on his back forcing him to release the wand, she grabbed it up and moved away from him. Only to see Voldemort rising from the cauldron that melted away; Claire dove behind a tombstone and watched.

She saw Harry bleeding and wanted to help him but she remembered that Voldemort wanted to relive her of his bit of soul he had polluted her. She peeked over the top there were now Deatheaters in a circle around him. She thought now was her chance to get Harry and get the cup.

"Pick up your wand Potter; I trust you know how to duel!" Voldemort said

He forced Harry into a bow, and then shot jets of green light at him. He dove right behind the tombstone she was hiding behind.

"Harry I'll help you…" Claire said panicked "I stole Cedric's wand."

"Okay…Come on we'll do this together three, two, one…"

"EXPALLIARMUS!" They shouted in unison and a strange thin occurred as their two beams united and Voldemort used Avada Kadavra.

"Harry my wand it's vibrating what do I do?" Claire shouted.

"Keep with it Claire!" Harry said.

"Leave them both to me! The girl has to stay alive!" Voldemort screamed at them.

It happened so quickly figures were coming out of no where surrounding the two of them.

Two women and a man were surrounding them creating a barrier.

"Harry…" came a voice from one of the figures.

"Mum!"

"Harry we can block you for a brief moment you and Claire get to the cup and leave this place." Lily said. "Be quick…and Harry give my love to your father and tell him I am happy for him, he'll understand."

"But mom…" Harry started.

"Just go you two need to get out of here!" Lily said.

Harry nodded.

"NOW HARRY!" She shouted.

Claire didn't wait for a second warning the two of them dove out of the way, "Accio Cup!" Harry shouted Claire grabbed him but not before there was a ripping feeling like her body was torn in pieces. They fell to the ground at the entrance of the maze; Harry went over Claire who screamed in pain as her body writhed with the feeling of separation. Voldemort must have removed the spell over her.

"Claire! Claire it's okay oh my god." Every one was watching.

Dumbledore ran onto the pitch and waved his wand silently and Claire stopped moving.

She lay there limp and unresponsive Harry wondered if she was dead.

"Keep every one up in there seats we have an injured student down here." Dumbledore said.

"Harry where is Cedric?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was a Deatheater sir…he was helping bring Voldemort back, Claire and I fought him…he's alive sir!" Harry yelled.

Everyone was in a state of panic, James ran past McGonagall with Greta in tow. Remus followed holding Regulus and Sirius in his dog form followed behind.

"Oh my god!" Greta exclaimed.

"Sir are they both okay?" James asked as he pulled Harry up into a hug.

"Father I saw her I saw mum she spoke to me, she told me she loves you and she is happy for you." Harry said his eyes flashing to Greta behind him.

"Harry are you alright." She said coming closer to him.

Harry went over to her and hugged her; surprised Greta hugged him back and comforted him.

Remus and Sirius were near Claire who Madame Pomfrey was tending to. "We'll have to take her to the Hospital Wing…"

Claire moaned as she opened her eyes and tried to speak, "Moody…he's Barty Crouch." She managed to say before she passed out again.

"Minerva get Snape and you two deal with Barty Crouch Jr., I suspect the real Alastor Moody may be locked in that trunk." Dumbledore said.

In the Hospital Wing almost every one Claire knew was there, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, James, Greta, Sirius, Remus, and Regulus who crawled happily on the floor.

Sirius transformed into his human form and Mrs. Weasley let out a yell. "You were that mangy mutt all this time!"

"Molly please he needs some time with his daughter, she's hurt just don't worry about him." Remus said he picked up Regulus and put him on the end of Claire's bed, closing the curtains to give them.

"Lets hope she'll get better huh son?" Sirius said picking up the now one-year old Regulus.

The little boy pointed to Claire who lay motionless on the bed, "Care?" he said.

"Yes Regulus that's Claire…" Sirius said choking on threatening tears, "She'll be better soon."

"Da-da." Regulus said.

"Yes son that's right," He said.

"mmm- Daddy is that you?" Claire said weakly.

"Your brother and I sweet-heart, I'm so glad your okay." Sirius said. "I couldn't bare it if I lost you too, how do you feel?"

"Very sore can I see Regulus…?" Claire asked holding her arms out to him.

"Sure kiddo here you go." Sirius said handing him over to Claire who hugged him.

"Care…" Regulus said again.

"Yes baby-brother it's me how are you?" She asked.

Regulus just curled up next to her and snuggled into the blankets.

"Well we know who missed you…so I heard about Cedric…" Sirius subtly mentioned.

"Look I don't want to talk about him…he may be under the Imperius Curse, but I don't know all I do know is that he's a Deatheater now and I don't want to ever think about it…" Claire trailed off.

"I understand dear, look we'll be moving to a new home it's too dangerous to stay in Godric's Hollow…" Sirius said.

"But it's our home Daddy where are we going to go?" Claire asked him.

"Dumbledore wishes us to not speak about it; Harry will be going back to his aunt and uncles so we don't draw too much attention to ourselves." Sirius said.

"But Harry's father he's alive…" Claire said.

"He has much work to do for the Auror's." Sirius said. "The Weasley's and us will go to our new home…Claire all will be explained in due time."

Remus poked his head in, "Sirius the minister is coming to talk to Harry, better change back quick."

"Thank you…" Sirius transformed back.

Claire heard the Minister talking with Harry; he was telling him how ridiculous he was being claiming Voldemort was alive. Hearing this Claire got out of bed and moved too the curtain. "Sir Voldemort is alive…" Claire said moving to sit by Harry.

"Oh not you…do you two four-teen year olds expect me to believe you? For all I know you killed Diggory and left to take the cup for Harry." Fudge said.

"How dare you, I loved Cedric he's not dead he joined Voldemort as a Deatheater!" Claire yelled at him.

"Killed in the heat of passion, what were you tailing both Potter and Diggory on a leash and they found out about it, your mother was the same way…OUCH!" He yelped as he was bit in the leg.

"Snuffles no bad dog…" Claire said winking at her father.

"How dare you say that my mother is dead, she can't defend herself." Claire said forgetting the pain in her body.

"Your right Miss. Black it does no justice to speak ill of some one who brought a half were-wolf into the world." He said turning away.

Claire screamed in outrage and attacked Fudge from behind pushing him so he tripped over a bed.

He got up off the floor, "You're insane you know that, no one will ever believe you, the two of you are a pair of liars!" Fudge said he pulled out a bag of gold, "Your winnings Mr. Potter." He threw them to the floor and spat out blood from his mouth by it.

Claire sank to the floor her body screaming in protest at her standing.

Remus stood up and went over to her, "Claire you should lie back down."

Claire looked up at him and smiled, "I am fine I just feel faint it took a lot of energy to drive that man away."

Remus nodded, "Come on I'll help you."

"There is some thing I want to ask." Claire said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What is a Horcrux?" Claire asked him.

Remus looked as if he would never be happy again he shook his head, "You don't need to know, Claire such things should not be talked about."

"I only ask because Voldemort…" She watched as a few people winced hearing his name, "He told me that I was one, and that he would be taking back the part of his soul that was in me…"

Remus looked at James a Sirius who were nearby them now.

"Claire I would assume you felt a ripping feeling before you and Harry got to the port key." James asked.

Claire nodded, James continued.

"Then he has taken that bit of soul from you and you no longer carry a connection to him." James said.

"Mate you are way too good at this dark wizard stuff." Sirius said to James.

"Hey it's my job Sirius…" James said

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sirius said sardonically.

"Sirius cut that out your acting like a child in font of you r own children." James said fighting a smirk.

"You two honestly chill out." Remus said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sirius said.

"Daddy!" Claire said.

"What, what did I do?" He said perking up.

"Never mind…" Claire muttered.

The whole company left to make preparations to move to the new home the following day, Sirius told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the location of his family home, so they could start the major cleaning the place would need.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place would become the new headquarters of an old organization called the Order of the Phoenix it had not been occupied for thirteen years.

Claire said her good byes to Harry who was rather annoyed that he had to go to the Dursley's for protection.

They were back at the home in Godric's Hollow; Harry sat with Claire in the garden. She sad resting her head on the ropes of the swing while Harry stood with his back against the tree.

"I don't want to go back to the Dursley's, not when I have my father back." Harry said.

"I don't want you to go either, but grandfather says it's the safer way to get you to Grimmauld Place." Claire told him slightly pushing her self side to side on the swing.

"I'm thankful you were there to help me…Claire do you think there is some bond between us now?" Harry asked her.

Claire nodded, "We saved each others lives Harry, a bond always develops between two people who save one and other, for example you and Ginny."

"Right in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said.

"Yes… I always want to keep you as my dearest friend Harry, no matter what happens." Claire told him.

"I feel the same way; I always thought that meant you had to be my girlfriend you know." Harry said blushing.

Claire arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yes I know okay don't look at me like that…but after seeing how impossible that would be any ways it was still nice to think about it." Harry said.

"There is one way of telling Harry." Claire said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Well a kiss…when I kissed Cedric I felt all warm like a cup of hot coco when I kissed him." Claire started, "Harry if I kissed you we could find out if we feel any thing?"

"Erm…" Harry blushed a bright red. "Well Claire I've never…you see I had not…oh gees I've never kissed a girl before." Harry blurted out.

Claire giggled at him, "Well than Mr. Potter shall I be the first?"

Harry gulped and bit his lip, then nodded. "Sure then we can find out if we have that feeling…" Harry said.

Claire got off the swing and moved closer to him. Harry closed the rest of the distance kissing her as he might have watched in one of Aunt Petunia's soppy love films. It was his first kiss, it felt good, he didn't want it to end, but like Claire said it has to be a feeling of complete bliss and Harry pulled away.

"Well that was nice for the first time, but I didn't feel that warm hot chocolate feeling, it was nice mind you but not the way you described a kiss." Harry said.

"You're right…" Claire said.

"I should do that more often…" Harry said.

"Well don't go snogging every thing that moves this summer Harry." Claire said jokingly.

"Hey well thank you Claire…" Harry said.

"For what?" Claire asked.

"My first kiss." Harry said.

Claire smiled and sat back down on her swing, "You are a good kisser Harry you know."

"Thanks!" Harry said.

Claire looked at the blue sky through the cracks in the trees, she would come back her some day, she thought to her self. Claire smiled to herself and went along side Harry as they walked to the house.

She knew from the start her family was weird, but that's just it they were her family: Sirius, James, Remus, Greta, Harry, and Regulus…in some way or another.

Harry took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly; she side glanced at him and smiled.

_So Dear diary I kissed him under the big oak tree, forgetting that I was hurt over Cedric. Harry's kiss was a reminder that there was some one for me that I could fall in love again even if it wasn't with Harry… I still have that aching feeling for Remus that I really cannot identify, but he is a good friend and some one I will always hold dear. My father spends more and more time with me and Regulus, and James will marry my aunt Greta at the end of the summer, I already know why there being hasty…Voldemort of course._

_I said good bye to my mother till I could come home to Godric's Hollow again, and bid farewell to Harry, knowing I would see him again soon. So this was my fourth year at Hogwarts, father tells me to wait for the O.W.L's I'll have fun with those. Well diary I have to go help with the move. Good Bye till next time._

_All the love,_

_CCB

* * *

Thankyou soo much for the readers of this story...the next one is called "My Love" so watch out for it and take care all of you and Merry Christmas!_


End file.
